


Half of my Heart is in Vienna

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teslen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: Helen and Nikola are engaged in an endless dance but none of them are bold enough to take the lead. Will a undercover mission at a masquerade ball bring them together or will their immortal hearts go unanswered.





	1. Moments

Helen walked through the Sanctuary halls, her black heels clicking across the floor, as she moved with a grace any woman would be envious of . Her eyes fixed upon the files she held within her hands, too absorbed within her paperwork to notice a certain Vampire, lingering in the doorway of her office. 

That is, until she almost collided with him and whatever grace she had was soon to be lost as her balance gave way. However; to her astonishment, she never hit the floor, as Nikola caught her gently by the waist. His arms encircled around her almost protectively, as she automatically held onto him, to steady herself. Her heart beat faster, a gentle thrum against her ribcage, reminding her of their close proximity. 

She turned to face her friend, ready to berate him for their current predicament. But her stern expression melted into surprise as she saw concern written across his face, genuine concern, for her. However, this touching sincerity lasted for but a moment, replaced by his trademark grin.

Its mischievous glint almost made her wish the floor had caught her instead, for at least it would have the decency to not look so delighted. 

“Is it my magnetism, or are you just happy to see me?” He whispered, his hands still on her waist, holding her close to him. Yet the distance between them was of another kind. A barrier, neither of them had dared to cross.  
For good reason, she thought, but the vindictiveness was not there, only a bitter sadness in which she tried to ignore.

“Keep dreaming, Nikola,” she replied softly, humour dancing in her eyes and a smile playing at her lips. He was so damn infuriating, yet she couldn’t help but be fond of him. Not that she would ever tell him that. 

She let go of his arms, and her hands fell against his chest, pushing him lightly in order to move away, and he released her without a word, his eyes never leaving Helen, as she sat in her office chair. Half-heartedly, she skimmed through the files she still held, in an attempt to focus her thoughts on anything but him. 

A wistful smile fell upon his lips, as he wondered if she would ever realise how many times he thought about her while he was awake, never mind when he was asleep. How he longed to be more than just a friend, more than just a relic of her past. But alas, the enigma that was Helen Magnus was a puzzle he could not solve.  
Yet. 

“Will it bring you closer to me if I do?” He asked tentatively, never failing to notice how her fingers stopped flicking through the pages at his words. 

Helen’s breath caught in her throat. Nikola could disarm anyone with words, at times even she was rendered speechless, but she found that these rare moments of sincerity that fell upon them left her breathless. 

“Will you stop trying if it doesn’t?” She asked slowly, looking up at him, a rather bemused expression danced across her face. 

“I believe I asked my question first,” he replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a playful enthusiasm in his tone as he moved closer towards her. 

“And I answered.”  
“If you can call that an answer, which was far below satisfactory by the way, and you know it.” 

She flashed him a sly smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Well I am sorry to disappoint, Nikola, and by the way, what were you doing skulking around the doorway of my office?” She asked, smoothly changing the direction of their conversation. 

“What, I can’t just drop by to say Hello?” 

“I hope that question was rhetorical,” she retorted. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” He grumbled “I bet Huggybear and Wolf boy and the walking carpet don’t receive such verbal abuse.” 

“No, I reserve it especially for you,” she winked, as she stacked the papers in an organised manner. 

“Well, at least you reserve something especially for me, or otherwise I would feel cheated,” He proclaimed with a dramatic flourish, pouting in a childish manner, which almost caused Helen to laugh, if it were not for the respect she held for her melodramatic vampire. 

“Oh Nikola, don’t be bitter,” she smiled, smoothing the creases in her penicil skirt as she stood from her chair and walked towards the filing cabinet, mentally reminding herself that she would need Will to go through them latter. 

“Say please and I might consider it,” He replied. “Or better yet kiss me and I will cease to find reason for bitterness.” 

“I will agree to the first condition,” She replied dryly, closing the draw harder then was necessary, “but please, she softened, don’t be bitter.”

“Hmm,” he paused, appraising her and her comment, “I am not sure I am completely convinced. You may have to resort to option two.” 

The man was incorrigible, Helen thought to herself, shaking her head as she walked towards her desk. 

“Not on your life Nikola.”

“Fine,” He sighed rather dejectedly “but don’t expect me to cease from being bitter, after your request has expired.” 

“What if I wished to get an extended warranty on said request?” She teased. However his anticipated devilish smirk never appeared, his expression gentle, as a small sad smile graced his features, reminding Helen of the man she once knew at Oxford. Before the source blood. Before John….. 

“Then, as always, you need only ask, Helen,” He whispered, his steely blue eyes soft and probing, so exposed, so vulnerable. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. It was as if they were once again in Vienna. 

Helen’s mouth opened slightly as if to say something, anything, but words died upon her parted lips. What could she say to him, after such a declaration? More importantly… what did it mean? 

“Magnus,” an electronic voice called, disrupting the intense moment between them.  
It was Will. 

“Yes Will, what is it?” Magnus replied into the speaker on her desk, her transition from speechlessness to professionalism was impeccable. 

Nikola sighed. The moment was gone, lost like so many other sweet moments they had shared over a hundred years. Except, this time, it was huggybear’s fault.


	2. An unexpected Mission

“What did dear William have to say?” Nikola enquired, his sarcasm duly noted as he followed her down the Hall.

“He didn’t mention specifics, just that it was important,” she replied, her mind still running over what had happened just before. Her whole body felt as if she was suffering from a severe case of pins and needles and his presence was hardly helping. Why did she feel this way, and what was she feeling? it wasn’t as if he hadn’t said such sentiments before, but this time she was touched, most deeply. Something about the way he looked at her when the words left his lips felt almost as intimate as when he caught her, his arms gently wrapping around Helen’s waist. A silent promise, that he would never let her fall.

She found herself drawn by the beauty of his sincerity, so beautiful yet so dangerous. Helen steeled herself. She had learnt long ago, to never let herself fall, because ultimately, despite that moment in the office, there was no one there to catch her.

Brushing those thoughts away, Helen hastened her pace, not daring to glance at the vampire who followed close behind.  
Nikola, however, could sense the tension that seemed to have formed between them, despite no obvious change in her composure. As, when it came to Helen, it was all in the subtleties. Her terse response was direct yet evasive, her carriage graceful yet frantic, as if she was trying to run away from her thoughts.

What had happened earlier, Nikola realised, had affected her, more than that it had meant something to her. His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Possibilities flowed through his mind like silken threads of hope, but he was desperate for the truth, for her feelings.  
Nikola wanted to know so badly, he wanted to hold her once again, to show her what she meant to him. The vampire felt consumed by this sense of need, a longing which drove him crazy.

His eyes became transfixed upon her, noticing the way her hair gently tumbled down her shoulders, the way the light fell across her beautiful features….. His restraint crumbed in Helen’s presence as his hand reached out to her, inches separating her from him, his fingers almost brushing against her arm.

But he hesitated.

Don’t be a fool Nikola, she never felt anything towards you at Oxford besides friendship, you think that holding her in your arms and showing that you care for her like a pathetic school boy will make her change her mind?

As that sharp reminder pierced through his hope, his hand fell back to his side, and Helen was none-the-wiser.

He felt ashamed at his vulnerability, how it was so easy for the mask to slip when she was around. For it would only hurt them both, and hurting Helen was something he never wanted.

However; she didn’t notice the defeat nor the longing that filled his eyes while he walked beside her, his steps in time with hers. For no matter how tempting it was, he never changed the rhythm of their dance.

And that is how it would always be, he thought with a bitter sadness.

Better to suffer in silence then bleed openly before her. So, like countless times before, he resorted to a witty remark to lighten the mood, desperate to see her smile, desperate to hide his pain.

“Helen, I hate to tell you, but I think your choice in protégés needs work. Because, last time I checked, incompetence wasn’t on the list for employment.”

“Neither was arrogance, yet I still have you,” Helen countered, a small smile teasing her lips as they flowed easily into their banter. Mentally thanking him for his rapier wit that washed away this tension and mentally shooting him for putting it there in the first place.

  
“Honestly, would you have it any other way?” He teased, his heart lifting at her smile. For as long as she was happy he was content for things to remain as they were, well… as content as one could be in his predicament. Namely, the Vampiric prince of the eternal friend zone and, as much as he strived for world domination, he would have gladly abdicated this throne for Helen.

She just rolled her eyes and sighed, not even having to look in Nikola’s direction to know that he was grinning, like the cheeky devil he was. Things almost felt back to normal, but both of them knew that whatever was between them was anything but normal.

They walked into Will’s office, only to find a rather animate and amusing argument between Henry and Will, while Kate was sitting on the desk, her arms crossed, looking positively irritated at the both of them.

“Just make us invitations, like you did before, with the mission In Portugal!” Will exclaimed.

“I am telling you, I can’t forge them this time, its invitation only.”

“Well can’t you just hack into his security system?”

“Dude, it is not that simple. Their system is AI. They personally scan over every invitation they send out, if I hack into their systems, it will trigger the alarms and we will all be spending our last moments in a freezer or sleeping with the fishes at the bottom of a lake. Either way death will be knocking at our door.”

“Hank, preservation 101, don’t try to reason with a delirious psychologist,” Kate remarked.

“Can’t you bypass it?” Will enquired, ignoring her.

“Will, what part of dying do you not understand?”

“Alright, enough bickering. Would you all mind telling me what the emergency of utmost importance is about?” Helen interrupted, her authority ringing through the air, stopping their argument dead. Even Nikola kept his snide remarks to himself, for the time being.

“Magnus,” Will answered, slightly relived and surprised by his boss’s unexpected appearance.

“Doc,” Henry replied, his tense tone fading in her presence.

“Magnus thank god, please talk some sense into Zimmerman, as he seems to be suffering from derangement,” Kate exclaimed, earning a pointed look from Will, a barely concealed smile from Henry, and a not so concealed grin from Tesla.

“So, what’s new?” Nikola retorted, earning a glare from Helen at his immaturity. Seriously, out of the children, in which he so kindly called them, Nikola, at over one hundred and fifty years old, was the most childish one of the lot. As well as the most endearing, but Helen didn’t dwell upon that. Oh no, definitely not.

“Remind me why Tesla is here again?” Will asked, sighing.

“Well the answer is quite complicated, but let me break it down for you so you understand…..’ Nikola started, until Helen raised her hand cutting him off.

“We are not having this conversation. Nikola is part of the team and that is all you need to know,” Helen replied curtly, slightly irritated by her protégé’s valid but whinny attitude towards her oldest friend. Yes he was obnoxious but he was a genius, a valuable asset. But if she was honest, her reasons for keeping him around were for more than just his brilliance.

Damn it Helen, now is not the time, she scorned herself, turning to the rest of her staff.

“Now someone please, explain,” she demanded, looking directly at Will, and the room fell silent.

“Helen, as much as I adore your ability to command attention, I think you have broken your protégée, scared poor Heinrich and, well, at the very least, quietened the annoying loud one,” Nikola pointed out.

Her staff all rolled their eyes and sighed unanimously Tesla was a pain in the literal, and proverbial, neck, but he was, however, the most hopeless romantic on the planet when it came to their boss. Kate found it rather charming, Henry found it weird in a sweet sort of way and Will almost failed not to choke on his own vomit. But in Tesla’s mind, Huggybear was a lost cause.

“Really Nikola. Not now,” Helen groaned.

“What? It’s an accurate summation,” he replied innocently.

“Accurate, my foot,” Henry murmured under his breath.

“Do you have something to say, Heinrich?” Tesla enquired, however Helen saved the poor HAP from having to respond to the snarky Vampire.

“I am sure he does,” she turned to Nikola, “but as none of it will delight your overinflated ego, we shall move on with more pressing matters. Will, I believe, you had something to say?”

Tesla’s features became sulky and rather petulant under her withering remark, but never the less he did as she commanded. He braced himself to listen to William’s long and inevitably boring speech.

“ We discovered a ongoing shipment of red listed abnormals,” He began.

Helen arched an eyebrow. While that was definitely a cause for concern, it was not unusual and definitely not something they would require invitations for, or hacking into AI systems.

“And..?” She prompted.

“And… they had been delivering these abnormals to separate dealers for years, but Henry couldn’t find the usual abnormal trade market's or private sell out after the shipment had arrived in Austria, that's when we found out that it all goes to the same buyer…..” He began, but was interrupted before he could continue.

“Huggybear, your explanations are terrible. Listening to you is like running a marathon with my ears,” The vampire exclaimed, and Helen had to stifle a laugh at the audacity of his exaggeration. One: because it would only encourage his antics, and two: because of the respect she held for Will.

“I hate to agree with Vlad, but he is right. You’re delusional when it comes to planning a mission and you suck at telling stories,” Kate commented.

“Sorry dude, its true,” Henry agreed.

“Whose side are you on?”

“Well at the moment, not yours,” replied the young woman, shrugging, yet it was unsurprisingly Tesla who earned an award winning I-hate-you glare, from Will. Well if nothing else the boy has managed to have mastered the art of glaring, Nikola thought to himself returning the glare with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Where in Austria, exactly?” Helen asked, steering them back on track. Honestly… now the children really were acting like children. But she could understand their point, as her protégée was being rather vague with his information.

“Vienna.”

“I beg your pardon?” Helen stammered. No, surely she must have heard it wrong. It couldn’t be.

She glanced briefly at Nikola whose piercing blue eyes caught hers for a second, before she quickly turned away.

“A private estate in Vienna, owned by Italian billionaire, Edwardo Lorenzo, to be exact. He holds these Masquerade balls for selected guests, in which he sends private invitations too. However; only some of them are renowned buyers or dealers of abnormals. The rest are just normal people, who don’t even realise abnormals exist let alone want to buy them” Henry informed her.

“You okay, doc?” He enquired, concerned when she didn’t answer immediately.

“I am fine, I assure you, just curious as to why a billionaire would chose Vienna as a place to smuggle and sell abnormals,” Helen lied smoothly, despite herself.

“Well it is rather beautiful in the spring,” Nikola said gently, staring at Helen, who did not return his gaze, However while he could not see her face her rapid heartbeats were audible to his vampiric hearing.

A sort of wistful smile touched his lips as he remembered, dining and dancing with Helen, when her eyes shone, her arms wrapping around his neck , as he held her close, still swaying in each other’s arms when the music softly came to an end. Wishing that they could stay like this forever, but reality summoned her away and eventually he had to let her go. So he savoured every second even the bitter sweetness of their final goodbye.

Yes this mission would be interesting. That was for sure. For both of them could not deny, the beauty of Vienna.  


	3. You Always Did Know How To Get Attention

Four hours and a few calls to various contacts later, Helen had managed to secure these seemingly unobtainable invitations and got Henry to book them accommodation in Vienna, as they would be arriving two days earlier before the event would take place. 

Good. This gave them enough time to prepare their plan of attack and discover the extent of this billionaire’s Illegal dealings with abnormals, Helen thought. As well as not enough time to lament over the past with a certain Serbian vampire. 

But if I Know Nikola, Helen thought, he won’t be able to stop himself from reminiscing. 

“Where’s Tesla?” Henry asked, as they began to board Magnus’s private plane. Helen looked behind her but her old friend was nowhere to be found.

Odd. Nikola would never miss the opportunity to go on missions with Helen. Especially this one. 

Kate shrugged. “Maybe Vlad had second thoughts?” 

“Nikola has never been one to doubt his own decisions, until after they give him reason too. Thus why he is so selective with everything, from people to wine” Helen replied smiling to herself.

“Yeah, well hopefully he’s still in the cellar,” Will muttered.

“As tempting as that was, I found this to be a more suitable investment of my time,” a familiar voice replied from inside the plane. 

Will sighed as he saw the vampire leaning against a chair, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Helen just rolled her eyes. Nikola always did have a flair for dramatics and he certainly knew how to get attention. 

“How chivalrous of you,” she replied dryly as the rest of her staff sat down. 

“I am so glad you noticed,” He winked before stepping aside, offering his hand to help her into the window seat. “My lady…” 

Helen shook her head and smiled. He really was impossible, but for whatever reason, she decided to oblige him and his attempt at gallantry, and took his offered hand. His fingers gently wrapped around hers, while his thumb caressed her fingers ever so slightly, before lowering her into her seat, sending a tingling sensation down Helen’s spine which was, in no respect, unpleasant. 

Once she was seated, Nikola, with some considerable reluctance on his part, slowly let her hand go, and she, against her foundation of reason, found herself missing his touch. She wanted to scold herself but her heart wasn’t in it. It made her feel special and important in a way that just simple respect did not satisfy, and while he was certainly not the embodiment of chivalry, he was more gentlemanly and considerate than he lead people to believe. 

Oh for god’s sake, it was just a friendly gesture, Helen reminded herself sternly, nothing more. 

She pushed those non-friend like thoughts of him caressing her hand from her mind, least of all her perceptive Vampire pick up on them. For if he did, she would never hear the end of it. 

“You know gratitude is not frowned upon, Helen,” Nikola teased. 

“Indeed, but neither is modesty and yet that value seems to be overlooked, don’t you agree?” She replied, a smile pulling at her lips, turning to face him as the plane started to take off. 

“I hope you know what abuse I go through for you,” he countered as he gripped the arm rests. 

He really did hate planes, Helen mused, although she doubted that the abuse to which he referred to, was just their mode of transportation. 

“Yes, your poor ego. How it must starve without my praise to feed upon,” She retorted but there was no bite to her words, her eyes sparkling with humour. 

“Well it wouldn’t be so malnourished if I received a few compliments here and there. But alas, cruelty, thy name is Helen.” He replied, giving her a pointed look that was more adorable then stern.

“You are incorrigible,” She sighed, rolling her eyes in fond annoyance which clearly said you are a pain in my side, but I love having you around.   
Nikola’s eyes gleamed as he leaned in closer. “And you’re stubborn, yet I find you all the more attractive because of it,” He whispered, and was surprised when she leaned in closer, till there was only inches separating them, flashing him an award winning Magnus smile   
“And you’re trying, yet I still haven’t thrown you off this plane.” 

Nikola’s eyes narrowed, “Despite how swept up I am in the romance of you throwing me from 10000 feet in the air,” He replied dryly, “you know I would only come back to you, Helen,” He grinned. 

And she just smiled, while thinking quietly to herself “I would be disappointed if you didn’t”. 

That quiet smile had always perplexed Nikola. Her thoughts seemed to be indecipherable under its infuriating charm. He studied her for a moment, drinking her in with his eyes, he never tired of looking at her and it was not just because she was achingly beautiful, but because, even after all those years of knowing her, she still surprised him, still captured his genius with her own. Helen was like an immortal vintage of fine wine; as much as you wanted to open the bottle. You would wait until the wine was ready and, like a bottle of wine, Nikola would wait for Helen. 

Then the plane shook and pulled him from his revere and, it seemed, Helen from hers. 

“What the hell?!” Kate yelled, and Henry and Will responded in similar forms of distress.

“Dear god,” Helen gasped as she jerked forward sharply and her hand somehow found itself on top of Nikola’s, who automatically grabbed onto hers tightly. He was afraid, she realised, and her heart went out to him. But the tender moment seemed to become more comical as Nikola decided to implore his talents in the art of inventive insults. 

“How I loathe this aerodynamic transportation of torment! Metallic villains of the sky be damned!” He cursed under his breath, causing Helen to chuckle. 

“Nikola, calm down. We just experienced some turbulence, not the apocalypse,” She soothed, in between fits of laughter.   
“Some turbulence? Helen, it felt like we flew into a bloody Hurricane!”

Nikola was so worked up he didn’t seem to notice they were holding hands, otherwise he would have made a comment about his magnetism or something of the like. And wait… why hadn’t she let go? But more importantly, why didn’t she want to let go? She ignored that last thought and tried to get her friend to see reason.

“Nikola. Nikola, please look at me,” Helen pleaded, as he was still mumbling curses, in a mixture of English and Serbian, about the evil of planes. But she was having none of it. Helen pulled his face towards her, with her free hand, until his eyes were level with hers.

His smouldering hatred evaporated before her eyes, now filled with surprise, which quickly evolved into something else. Longing? No, it was deeper than that. She blinked and it disappeared, into the unreadable steel that she knew, so well.

“There, was that so hard?” She teased, her thumb slowly stroking his cheek of its own accord, and he almost purred in his delight.   
“Well yeah, at first,” he replied distractedly, “but I am finding myself rather enjoying the benefits of surrendering to your attention,” he replied with a mischievous smirk. The motion stilled as Helen realised she had been caressing his cheek, rather than just holding it.   
Damn that insufferable charming man! She gave him a pointed look that said ‘you’re obnoxious and I want to throw you from the plane right now’, and dropped her hand. She hoped to wipe that grin from his face but the vampire kept on smiling.

“Why are you grinning like its Christmas? I stroked your cheek, I didn’t offer you my hand in marriage.” 

“Well you might not have offered your hand in marriage, but it seems, to me, that you didn’t want to completely let go,” He held up their intertwined hands as if to emphasise his point, grinning all the way. 

Helen sighed and detangled her hand from his, this was going to be the longest six hours of her life. But, if she was honest, she wouldn’t change a second of it.


	4. Remininscing

The plane was still. Silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the hum of the plane’s engines and the quiet breathing of the passengers as they slept. Well, not all of the passengers.

For being a vampire, Nikola rarely found the need to sleep, especially when he was on a plane. Call him paranoid, but he really didn’t trust them.

But he trusted Helen.

So, here he was, strapped onto this death contraption because he just couldn’t stay away, and the fact they were going to Vienna didn’t hurt either.

His attention turned to Helen’s sleeping form, an image almost angelic in its tranquillity, as her chest rose and fell. Her dark rich brown hair fell across her face in delicate strands.

Astonished at his own daring he reached over to her, and gently removed the stray strands from her face. The pale moonlight, illuminating her flawless skin. His fingers lightly brushing her porcelain cheek, causing her to stir ever so slightly at his touch.

His heart caught, and the motion stilled, but his sleeping Lioness did not wake, and, more surprisingly, didn’t make any attempt to move away. A soft smile crept upon his lips, a smile only Helen could evoke from him, and he continued to gently caress her forehead with his fingertips, wishing that he could do so freely with his lips. But while he was an envelope pusher he respected her boundaries. Heartbreaking as they were.

As, if she was conscious, that loving moment would have been a very different story. Knowing Helen, she might have actually carried out her threat of throwing him from of the plane.

Though that was nothing new to Nikola, as after over one hundred years, he was used to her berating him. And while her wrath was nothing to be underestimated, she was rather magnificent, when she was angry.

He smirked, remembering one particular moment of their youth, at Oxford, when he stole Helen’s journal and began to read it, while they were sitting under the old oak tree. However; this light hearted act of frivolity unleashed a thunderous storm, vexing her to the point she chased him around the open grounds to retrieve it from her Serbian fiend.

If it wasn’t for the humorous nature of his predicament Nikola would have been terrified as Helen looked almost murderous in her endeavour to catch him. Even within the confines of the heavy material, and not to mention a corset, she was faster than he thought possible. But then again this was Helen Magnus.

_“Nikola!” she shouted. “Come back here right now!”_

_“Tempting, but I think I am safer over here,” Nikola cried back, holding her book in one hand while running._

_“You’re not wrong about that,” Helen replied dryly, her eyes narrowing as she pursued him._

_“Come on Helen, can’t I just have a look?” He teased dodging her effortlessly._

_“Not on your life. Those are my thoughts and my thoughts alone.” “_

_Do your write all of your private thoughts in here?” _He enquired lightly, but his eyes were serious, as he spun away from her when she lunged for the book.__

__“ _ _Some of them. Now please, Nikola don’t be difficult,” she sighed as she stepped towards him once again and because of her tone or perhaps her proximity, he almost didn’t move when she tried to take the book once again.___ _

____“Where’s the fun in that?” He whispered as he pulled away at the last second._ _ _ _

____“Very well then, I tried to reason with you,” she replied, her eyes dangerous now as they continued to circle around each other._ _ _ _

____“I know, but sometimes the game is more fun to play without reading the instructions,” he countered watching the flames burn in her eyes, utterly enchanted by its blazing radiance._ _ _ _

____“Then prepare to admit defeat.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh? And why should I embrace defeat so soon?” He grinned. He was playing with fire and he knew it._ _ _ _

____“Because, unlike you, I read the rules.”_ _ _ _

____But as Nikola made an attempt to doge her again, she tackled him to the ground and somehow, in their brief collision, ended up on top of him._ _ _ _

____Her body pressed against his, their eyes locked, leaving him stunned. He never realised that her anger was so powerful, so beautiful. She was so beautiful._ _ _ _

____Her fire slowly faded and her eyes softened, a faint blush tinted her cheeks, as he looked at her with a sought of dazed awe. But as strangely perfect as the moment was, Nikola knew full well the implications it would have on their reputations. Not to mention what her father would say._ _ _ _

____“Helen, we might want to…….” He whispered, her face was so close to his, making it hard for him to finish that sentence._ _ _ _

____“Right Ah…” she swallowed, her lips parting ever so slightly, looking down at his chest as if realising the compromising situation they had found themselves in._ _ _ _

____Her hands immediately shifted from their position on his shoulders, to the ground, looking positively self-conscious as she moved off of Nikola._ _ _ _

____Avoiding his eyes as she collected her bearings, she gently took the journal from his hand, which he might as well have given her for all the resistance he offered. His eyes never left hers._ _ _ _

____Her arms wrapped around herself tightly, the book clutched to her chest, she was apprehensive. But if she was apologetic for her actions, she would never tell him, nor would he ask her too._ _ _ _

____“You know for someone who reads the rules, you don’t play fair,” he exclaimed while sitting beside her, picking off the grass and a stray leaf which had become rather attached to him._ _ _ _

____“I said I read the rules. I never said I followed them,” she laughed._ _ _ _

Nikola shook his head as the memory faded. He felt warm air blow against his neck and turned, only to find Helen’s head nestled against his shoulder.

If this was anyone else, he would have sharply awoken them and reminded the person to which the offending head belonged to that he, Nikola Tesla, was not a pillow.

However for Helen, Nikola would make an exception, even if he had to be a vampiric pillow.

“You have no idea how many personal rules, I break for you Helen,” Nikola sighed fondly, interlacing his fingers with hers. And, if he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn she smiled at that.


	5. Creature of Comfort

Helen, half asleep, snuggled deeper into her head rest with a contented sigh; it was so comfortable and surprisingly soft against her cheek. Some kind soul must have given her a pillow during the night. 

“I never realised, I was so comfortable, Helen. But, by all means, don’t stop,” A voice whispered into her hair, causing her whole body to freeze, her eyes flickering open. 

Last time she checked pillows did not possess the ability of speech, nor did they have the witty replies of a certain Serbian vampire. She could almost imagine the accompanying smirk that went with that statement. 

Lifting her head she turned to face what she presumed to be her “Pillow” and found a very amused and delighted Nikola.

“And I never realised that you enjoyed being a cushion,” Helen retorted. 

“Only for you,” he replied with a boyish grin. Helen just rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile. He really was too much at times. 

Yet she wondered if he really meant what he said. Nikola, ever since she had known him, never liked being touched by others to the point where he wouldn’t even shake hands. 

But with Helen he seemed to savour the contact, his temper softened by a touch of a hand, a gentle caress, the way his arms wrapped around her or how he was delighted in just simply holding her hand. It was as if she was his exception. His only exception and she liked that, so much more than she ever wanted to admit.


	6. Roommates

Two hours later they arrived at the hotel and let’s just say the accommodation in terms of their rooms was not how Helen had envisioned it.

“I am sorry madam, but we have only reservations for four rooms.”

“There must be a mistake,” Helen exclaimed, her composure slipping a bit.

“Think of it as a fortunate accident,” Nikola told her.

“Not helping Nikola.”

“Can’t we just book another room?” Kate enquired, her arms crossed, though she was thoroughly enjoying the spectacle.

“There are no more rooms, your reservations were the last, and it says here: three separate rooms and one suite” the Manager informed them.

Helen stared at Henry who rose his hands in defence, “I swear Doc, I, definitely booked all five rooms under Bancroft.”

“It’s alright Henry, I don’t blame you,” Helen sighed, there was no way any of her team were going to share a room with Nikola, so it seemed he would be staying with her and to make matters worse, it was an suite in a hotel, in Vienna.

Her pesky vampire would never let her live this down. She stole a glance at him and, despite his unreadable expression, she could see that glint in his eye, which told her exactly what he thought of their predicament.

“I must admit, Miss Bancroft, when I first saw you enter, I assumed that you and the gentleman over there,” he gestured to Tesla, “were a couple,”

“I beg your pardon?” Magnus choked.

“Well, I have always said that there was a spark between us,” Nikola admitted, a smirk playing at his lips as he caught her eye once again.

Kate snickered and Henry just sighed, wondering if Vlad would eventually run out of cheesy lines and spouts of hopeless romantic sentiments. But then knew the answer was no. because this was Tesla and wherever Magnus was concerned, he would never give up.

Helen gave Nikola one of her legendary glares that seemed to say, one more word and so help me god, I will shoot you.

To which he gave her wink and a smile which replied, Oh of that I have no doubt, but yet the truth remains, Helen. They didn’t realise, but in the intensity of their silent argumentative exchange, they had moved closer towards one another till their was only a couple of inches between them.

“Are they always like this?” The manager quietly whispered to Kate and Henry, unnerved by the tension that seemed to radiate from the pair, to which both her staff responded: “Yeah, pretty much.”

“We will take our keys now,” Will stated to the manager, who gave them wordlessly. Saving his boss, as well as saving himself, as he really didn’t want to be caught in the middle of their…. Well whatever that was.

“It seems we have acquired an audience Helen,” Nikola whispered, his eyes flicking from her to the four shocked faces that surrounded them.

“And whose fault would that be?” Helen hissed, still not moving away from him, and he smirked at her.

“As much as I would love to say mine, it seems we shall have to share the blame.”

As Helen and Nikola put some more distance between themselves, they too followed, looking graceful and unfazed as if whatever had happened had never occurred. But really, they were not fooling anyone, not each other and, least of all, Helen’s staff.

“I think this turned out rather well, don’t you think?” Nikola remarked as they located their rooms on the second floor.

“Keep talking Nikola, At this point, I will not hesitate to shoot you,” she murmured under her breath.

“You, armed with a gun? The word fetching comes to mind.”

“Oh yes, because me on the verge of shooting you is very attractive,” she replied dryly.

“Unless my perfect memory has failed me, you have shot me before Helen, and I can honestly tell you I found you just as attractive, despite the bullets in my chest,” He whispered softly, as she turned to face him, equipped with a witty retort. Harsh words that died upon her tongue as she looked into his eyes. His emotions bled through the flippant nature of his reply.

It was true. She had shot him countless times and yet he had always returned back to her, like a moth to a flame. So drawn by its beauty that it didn’t even realise the pain. But Nikola healed so fast, pain became an inconvenience rather than a permanent scar that burned you with the hurt of remembering what it was like.

However; after all his remarks, all of his advances, he never once made a move beyond their banter, an immortal moth that tangoed with a conscious flame. That was their dance. He came closer, she pulled away. She would be lying if she didn’t enjoy it, because she really did. But now, she didn’t know what to feel.

Because, as she had always suspected, underneath his flirtatious façade was heartbreaking honesty. If Vienna had taught her anything, it was that. But that was something she wasn't ready to face.

Helen sighed. She really was too tired to deal with her own feelings at the moment, let alone her snarky Vampire.

“Please, not now,” she replied, the irritation had left, replaced with a quiet plea.

“Helen…..” concern flooded through his voice, his eyes reproachful, he had not meant to cause her distress, to cause her pain. 

She held up her hand to stop him and opened the door.

“Is this really that bad” He enquired, his tone light and easy, yet the distance he kept from her betrayed him. But Helen was too exhausted to notice, It had been a very long day and at that moment all she wanted was to unpack plan their next move and go to sleep.

“Don’t make me answer that”

“I promise I am an excellent roommate,” he assured her as they walked into their room, and her staff walked into their separate quarters. How she envied them…

“Nikola, you have never had, nor been, a roommate in your life!” she cried, exasperated.

“Semantics,” he waved at her.

“Yet I am willing to better myself for you,” he added with a grin and chuckled when he heard her groan as he continued to inspect their accommodation.

The carpet was a deep blue and the surrounding décor was ornately decorated with intricate designs. French doors opened to the four posted bed, which was so big that it dwarfed that side of the room. Swirling leaves carved into the head board, with a silk bed spread. It was rather a lovely room, even he had to admit. But its beauty paled in comparison to the woman who was deeply engaged with unpacking her bags.

She was tense, her posture stiff, her movements efficient, never spending a moment too long doing one thing. Oh, how he missed those moments at Oxford, before that psychopath destroyed her heart, when she was so carefree, when she would hug him when he came to see her, or snuggle against him when they were sitting next to the fire, reading, and fall asleep in each other’s arms. They had been so close back then. Now, he couldn’t even hold her hand without her moving away, except for those rare unguarded moments.

Had they really drifted that far apart? Maybe they had. But Nikola wasn’t going to dwell over that.

Helen did not need him to reopen old wounds, she needed someone to cheer her up, to remind her that fun still existed, and he thought himself a perfect candidate.

The Vampire leaned against the side of the door and watched her, “Helen, have you heard of the word ‘relax’ or have you banished it from your vocabulary?” He teased as she continued to put away her neatly folded clothes and assortment of guns which were laid on the bed.

“May I remind you, we are on a mission, not some private get away,” she replied. Her words struck him with the memory of when they were last here in the spring of 1929, and his heart swelled with emotion that threatened to escape.

“Why can’t it be both?” He whispered, softly moving towards her.

  
“Nikola,” she warned as he approached. He paused, keeping his distance so she didn’t feel threatened, but not moving away all together. Surely, he wasn’t the only one remembering, she must have thought about it too. About what happened in Vienna?

  
But, despite himself, he didn’t pursue it further.

“We are two days early, Helen. What is the worst that could happen?” He exclaimed, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

“Shall I make a list?” She enquired, her lips lifting into a smile as she circled around him to hang up her leather jacket.

“And you scorn me for being difficult,” he huffed.

“Can you honestly blame me?” she arched a brow and he gave her a pointed look.

“I didn’t think so, “she replied smugly, her eyes sparkling in pure satisfaction.

“You are such a tease.”

“And you are such a sulky vampire,” she laughed, sitting on the opposite side of him. Well at least that was a start. She wasn’t kicking him out from the room. Her mood must be improving.

Yet you still keep me around.” He smirked, leaning on his elbow.

“You’re sleeping on the floor.”

Then again, maybe not…..  
*******************************************

“You’re joking, right?”

“Not even remotely.” Now it was her turn to smirk.

“I thought we were supposed to be sharing?” A cheeky smile tugging at his lips, a smile she really wanted to wipe off his face.

“Sharing a room yes, but one never specified that we would be sharing sleeping arrangements.”

“Helen please,” his face fell. “I promise I will lie on the far opposite side of bed, just don’t reduce me to sleeping on the wealth of contamination that is the floor.” He shuddered, his eyes firmly trained on the carpet as if it was the source of his undoing.

“Oh Yes, God knows how long since it has been vacuumed,” Helen jested, then softened with a smile as she watched his expression darken, scowling at her.

“Yeah well, you’re not the one who has to sleep on it,” he muttered, his eyes hard, now she was just being cruel.

“Indeed. But I am sure your complaints will well and truly convey the experience,” she winked at him, moving off the bed and walked towards the drawer. But her progress was halted as she felt a hand gently grab her wrist. Nikola stood up to face her, however the smirk he usually wore was absent, his eyes piercing into hers.

She couldn’t move, she couldn’t run away and it wasn’t his hold that truly stopped her, as Helen knew if she pulled out of his embrace, he would let her go. He always did.

No. It was the way he looked at her that made her freeze. Emotions swirled within his steely gaze, a heart wrenching mixture of sorrow and hurt that she rarely saw, and didn’t want to see.

“Don’t you trust me Helen?” He enquired in a low whisper, sending shivers down her spine, which only amplified as his fingers began to stroke the back of her hand.

“Nikola I ……” she started but the words stuck in her throat, and there was nothing but silence.

Was it him she didn’t trust, or was it herself? She pretended to be strong, her walls impenetrable, yet didn’t he realise that being close to him, letting him hold her, made her fall apart at the seams. She couldn’t bear to be vulnerable again, not after the last time. Her heart had learnt its lesson. She would not let it repeat the same mistake twice.

Yet when she looked at him all she wanted to do was wash away the pain, his pain. They were standing so close, but so far apart. A distance which had steadily grown between them over the years.

Looking at his ageless face, it reminded her that there was a time when she would have wrapped her arms around him without a second thought. He was her friend, her best friend. Someone who was slipping away right before her eyes. It seemed that his hold on her wrist was the only thing keeping him from fading. A bird tethered by the one who only pushed it away.

A soft knock rapped across their door, bringing them both back to reality.

The spell had broken and Helen made to move away. Nikola let her, releasing her wrist, but not before kissing the back of her hand. A delicate blush tinged Helen’s cheeks, as his lips brushed against her knuckles. His eyes never leaving hers.

“What was that for?” She enquired breathlessly.

“Does there always have to be a reason?” He countered, as he let her hand go.

“No,” she admitted, looking at her hands then slowly back at him, “but with you there always seems to be.”

“True, but I find that the sentiment itself is powerful even if receiver is unaware of the reason,” he whispered as a mysterious smile graced his features.

“Ambiguity, does not make you any more charming, Nikola,” she retorted.

“But it doesn’t make me any less.”

Oh, he thought he was so clever, but Helen knew the so called reasoning and, as endearing as it appeared, his motives were hardly mysterious.

“As flattering as your attempt at being a gentleman was, I have not changed my mind. The floor still awaits you.”

“I know, but can I have points for trying?” He replied, his eyes sparkling once again, and she was rather glad for its return.

“Oh shame where is thy blush?” Helen shook her head.

“The shame was never there, however the blush seems to reside with you, Helen,” he smirked, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Cheeky devil, she thought as a smile crept upon her lips.

The knocking persisted “Doc, Vlad?” A familiar female voice called.

“Do we have to answer it? I mean, if we just stay quiet, maybe it might go away?”

“Or maybe we can just open the door,” Helen replied dryly.

“I get that settling in is important, but we kinda need you,” Kate cried from outside of the door.

“We will be with you in a moment, Kate” Helen called.

“I liked my plan better,” he sighed dejectedly. “Seriously, what is it with kids these days? When did they become so needy?” Helen couldn’t help but laugh at that as they walked towards the door, Nikola trailing close behind.

“And just so you know,” he murmured, so close she could feel his breath upon her neck, and her breath hitched. “That wasn’t my reason, for kissing your hand.”

Her heart raced at his words. God how she hoped his vampiric hearing didn’t pick up on it as she answered the door. Great timing, Nikola. Just peachy…


	7. Let Me See You Behind The Mask

“Finally, I feel like I have been standing here for …..” Kate paused. “Doc, you okay? You look kind of flushed,” a rather bemused and slightly concerned expression was fixed on her face. 

Damn it, when did the children become so perceptive? Helen thought, and why am I blushing like a school girl. He kissed your hand, Helen, grow up. Why was this getting to her more than it normally would and why did her heart flutter at the mere thought? Traitor. 

“I’m fine,” she answered rather quickly but recovered with, “Just rather annoyed that I seemed to have acquired a roommate.”

“An exceedingly charismatic one, who is much beloved,” Nikola remarked, a sharp toothed grin spread over his vampiric features as he turned to Helen. 

“Really? I have yet to have had the pleasure of meeting him. Please introduce us.” 

“I hear you, Magnus,” Kate laughed, her mind set at ease, but not completely. There was something going on between those two, she just couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

As they walked into Henry’s room, Nikola shook his head, mumbling something about being unappreciated, and the floor, but Kate couldn’t understand him or its context. Helen, however, was struggling not to laugh. 

Nikola was a man of contradictions. A vampire, all mysterious and suave, his wit and intellect unmatched, yet with verbal encouragement on her behalf, he could transform into a petulant child who pretended to be stern yet ended up looking rather adorable, in his attempt to salvage the remains of his deflated ego. Although she would have to try a lot harder than that to deflate Nikola’s. 

She glanced at him, his murmuring had stopped, and a nonchalant expression cloaked his emotions but as his eyes turned to hers, his lips twitched, amused “Well played, Helen.” 

She just smiled and turned away, embracing her victory in silence as if saying ‘see this? This is humility, try it.’

He replied with a smirk catching onto her silent barb. “Modesty is merely vanity in disguise. But either way, Helen, it still looks fabulous on you.”

She rolled her eyes at that, his smirk appearing in her peripheral vision. It seemed there was no end to his flattery. First she was attractive when shooting him, and now this. Yet a part of her was thrilled that, even after all this time, he still found her striking. Yes, it was vain, but she was allowed to indulge in his compliments once in a while wasn’t she?

“Henry, Will,” Helen greeted cordially, “I assume you found out more regarding the abnormal shipments?” 

“We got tipped off by one of our contacts that there was some abnormal dealings in the old tunnels in Raistead Street,” Henry informed her, looking up from his tablet. 

Nikola curled his lips in distaste. “It may as well be the sewers, why can’t they pick somewhere cleaner to operate their illegal dealings?” 

First sleeping on the floor, and now this! Nikola’s day was slowly devolving into some hellish nightmare. Yet he would do it all, a thousand times over, for her.  
It was a truth that went beyond the professional borders of respect or their friendship. A truth that seared through his vampiric heart. A truth she never saw. Or perhaps never wanted to see. 

He steeled himself. Now was not the time.

“Dude seriously,” Henry exclaimed “They are smuggling abnormals! I honestly don’t think they care.”

“They may not care now, but if my suit gets ruined, they will certainly come to regret their line of work.” He growled, almost menacingly. 

“I don’t doubt that Nikola,” Helen whispered to him, softly, “But I need you to focus on the situation at hand.” 

She briefly touched his arm and his eyes found hers. That deep blue was so beautiful, so intelligent, an Ocean that could drown you in its depths, and like the tide, even with his vampiric strength he could not resist its pull.

Damn. Why was she so unreservedly stunning? Even in pants, a leather jacket, and combat boots, she still managed to take his breath away. It defied logic how the one who shot him (not to say he didn’t deserve said shootings on most occasions), who drove him crazy with her strict sense of morality and diabolical reasoning which always made him change his plans, was the only person, who held his heart. 

But, try as he might, he knew, he didn’t hold hers. Truth was a double edged sword that clipped him with both ends.

Nikola’s gaze shied away from her, like a shadow in the light. 

Sometimes, like that moment when he held her wrist, the temptation to let her to see his feelings, see the fire of his longing, the depths of his pain, the crimson red of his love, was overwhelming. But instead of stealing a kiss from her lips (Well he would be lying if he claimed that thought did not cross his mind), he had bestowed a kiss upon her hand.

Yes, he wasn’t a saint, but despite his fangs, he was a vampiric gentleman. He would not play the thief when it came to Helen’s heart, nor would play the fool when it came to her trust. Something he cherished just as deeply. As it was something he had once held, yet it, too, has slipped through his fingers and he had no one to blame but himself. 

“Fine.” He sighed dramatically, his disguise covering the cracks, a glamour that shielded him like a suit of armour, a wall of steel. 

Helen nodded but her eyes continued to study him, like she wanted to peer into his soul, to get a glimpse of those feelings that he tried so desperately to hide behind the mask. But the look vanished and a gentle teasing smile pulled at her lips. Her eyes, however, were still touched with concern, although if he called her up on it, he knew she would deny it. 

That is all I ask.” She replied finally. 

He scoffed, “I’ve heard that before,” but couldn’t help but smile.

“And I expect you will continue to hear it, with your track record.”

“What, for being utterly distracting?” He smirked leaning closer to her and she rolled her eyes while pushing against his chest lightly. 

“No, for being utterly incapable of not making snarky replies during a meeting.” 

“But Helen, these gatherings are so bland without them. My heart drops at the thought of their absence” He pouted, giving her a sulky look. 

“Perhaps, but they are also a lot shorter,” She retorted and turned away from him, ending the conversation. Damn, he was right… he really was distracting. As much as she hated to admit it, he held her attention unreservedly, even when he was being an absolute pain in her side. 

But she had not forgotten the way his eyes focused on her as if she was the only person in the room, or the storm of emotions he hid behind his witty remarks. 

Oh Nikola, you flatter me unashamedly, yet when your heart reflects through your eyes, your honest gaze lingers so briefly before it too is masked. Probably for the best, she admitted to herself, but sometimes I wish…… that you would look at me and never look away.

“How far away is the tunnels from here?” Kate enquired, commanding Helen’s attention away from the Serbian Vampire strangely to both her relief and dismay. But she just focused on the relief as the other would inevitably led her thoughts astray. 

“Not far, if memory serves. The old tunnels are interconnected underneath the city. Quite ingenious in design, but formidable to those who aren’t familiar with it paths” Helen replied. 

Well at least that was a start. They now knew where these elusive shipments of abnormals had been delivered. Now, how to gain the upper hand on those who knew the tunnel system inside and out?

“A felonious labyrinth. However; judging that it was built by rich merchants over the centuries, they would have left markers or physical indicators within the architecture itself for navigational purposes. They were miscreants, but crafty nonetheless,” Nikola added, causally picking up her train of thought. 

Helen nodded, turning to him, “And, naturally, I assume the dealers would follow the same markers.” 

“So not only tunnels but a Labyrinth. It just gets better and better, doesn’t it?” Will sighed running his hands through his hair. 

“Excellent observation Huggybear. Your valuable contributions to this team overwhelm us all.” 

Helen rolled her eyes and sighed. He just couldn’t help himself could he? He had lasted not even two minutes before his snark attacked another victim. In this case, her protégé, who was giving the Vampire a very impressive glare. Will was sure to have mental scaring by now from his frequent exposure to the ferocity of Nikola’s verbal assault.

“Um, guys…. The history lesson is great and all, but without actually knowing the design of the tunnels, let alone the markers, we might as well be blind folded,” Henry interrupted, rescuing Will from responding, saving Magnus from intervening, as well as raising a valid point. 

She had taught him well.


	8. Complicated

“Are you guys sure this is going to work?” Will whispered in the dark of night as they approached the abandoned warehouse. 

It was a large building that sagged against its old wooden frame. An outcast among architectural marvels, yet for the sake of “Historical significance” the authorities had allowed it to remain. Though Helen didn’t have to try very hard to guess why. Bribery was hardly uncommon and if this Edwardo character was anything to go by, money was not an obstacle.

It was rather cunning really; acting as if you were a preserver of history, of culture, when really you only maintained it to exploit what the past had left behind. In this case, the illegal opportunities. 

“Yeah,” Henry shrugged, “Ninety-two percent sure, at least.” 

“More like eighty percent, but hey who’s counting?” Tesla replied. He was still sour that Henry had used copper shielding instead of platinum. If these devices failed, it was Wolf Boy’s fault. 

“Thanks Tesla, that’s really comforting,” Will muttered.

“Really? It wasn’t meant to be, but I tend to give that impression.” He shrugged.

“Well, you couldn’t be comforting if you tried.” 

“And I thought you couldn’t be anymore incompetent, yet here we are.” 

“Gentleman, enough!” Magnus commanded sharply. “If you must display such unreserved distaste for each other, than do so silently.” 

“But Helen, that’s not nearly as entertaining, and I can’t help it if the protégé gets his feathers ruffled with a few words.” Nikola complained. 

“Careful Nikola, keep this up and he won’t be the only one,” She threatened, looking so enchantingly dangerous as she did so, her eyes gleaming as he drank her in. He smiled to himself. There were things in this world that would always remain timeless, and the charm of Helen Magnus was certainly one of them. 

A reply waited on the tip of his tongue, but he wisely remained silent, a smirk only visible to her through his gaze. He relented with a nod of his head that said ‘you have won this round but the game has just began’, and she turned from him. 

However; he did not notice the smile that fell upon Helen’s lips, her hips swaying gently as she walked away. 

Some things never changed. 

Will sighed, trying hard not to throttle the Vampire. Why did Magnus keep Tesla around? She must have a really good reason, otherwise he was sure she would have killed him by now. 

“Will, would you relax?” Kate said, noticing his uneasiness and mistaking his agitation for mission jitters. “It’s not as if we haven’t gone through worse,” she assured him, eager for some action. It had been rather quiet at the hotel, besides the rather comical banter between her boss and the vampire genius. 

“Kate’s right, this should be a simple recon mission, but everyone be careful. These tunnels will be pitch black, and I assume these dealers will be less than friendly if they spot us. No close calls. We go in, inspect the shipments, and get out of there.” Magnus ordered.

“And keep in contact,” she added, while adjusting her earpiece. 

“No problem doc, being shot at isn’t exactly the top of my priority list anyway,” Henry added as he passed them a box filled with small makeshift GPS, devices that he and Tesla had cooked up. But instead of just showing directions, they were equipped with thermal imaging and programed with the complete blueprint of the tunnel system. Well at least what they could get access to. They were also programed to sync with one another within a 5 kilometre range. Tesla leaned against the van and observed the spectacle as they bathed in his genius, (with some assistance from Wolfgang), one hand placed against his hip. 

Helen grabbed two and, to Nikola’s surprise, gave the second to him. Her hand just barely brushing his as she caught his eyes under the artificial soft glow of the street light.   
The vampire just observed her for a moment, his expression unreadable as he lowered his gaze and slowly took the device from her hand. His eyes returning to hers, sharp features softening, although she couldn’t be sure as it was half cloaked in shadows. 

Helen was caught by him, not failing to notice how he gently trailed his fingers across her palm, leaving an almost electric sensation on her skin, while she simultaneously denied that he was the source of this effect. 

It’s merely the static from the device, she thought, your just hypersensitive, nothing more. She looked at him, her defences raised, almost making herself believe it. 

But then a devilish smile played upon his lips that it seemed no amount of darkness could conceal, and the lie fell away. She shook her head, eyes narrowing as she turned from him. 

That evil, charming creature. He was enjoying every moment of her rather poorly concealed reaction, just as she had with his thinly disguised reverence of her. But that was beside the point. If there was even a point to begin with. 

She sighed, frustration seeping through the cracks of her otherwise perfect composure. 

Why were things always so bloody complicated between them? She missed being open with him, in their youth before and during the five, they could communicate with a look, a sigh, a touch of the hand, a trust so strong, a bond so unbreakable. To some degree they still shared this. But now, when he looked at her like that, she was conflicted, uncertain if what she saw in his eyes was real or a beautiful illusion, and she was so tired of deception and so afraid of the truth. 

She trusted Nikola with her life, but… with her heart? She glanced briefly at the vampire, a silhouette in the night. No, her heart was her burden to carry.   
For where love was concerned, Helen trusted no one.

But when Nikola turned from his witty vampiric charm to something so soft, so gentle, his emotions so wholly exposed, so utterly devoted to her…. It made her forget the pain, only for a moment, and it was in those moments that she wondered why she kept her distance. Why she always held him at arm’s length. 

But their relationship was always defined by a fine line, and nothing could change that. Even if she wanted too. 

Stop getting distracted and focus. Mission first, complicated relationship with vampire later. Her voice of reason kicked in and she immediately began to access her weapons. The gun a familiar weight in her hand. Almost comforting. But not enough. 

Nikola’s slender fingers wrapped around the device, encasing it. He was genuinely touched, by the gesture, small as it was, insignificant as it appeared to be. Her offering had meant more to him than the simplicity in which it was given. His eyes lingered upon Helen as she pressed the side of her device that glowed a soft blue as it synced with his. 

Eyes so weary, almost haunted. Yes, she hid it well from the kids, but she couldn’t hide it from him. He hated seeing her like this, isolated within her own pain. A heart crippled by the last one who had held it. He had watched her fall apart, her tears raining down, staining her cheeks. He was there, his arms open, wanting only to shield her from the pain. Yet she didn’t run to him, to hold her. James, yes. Other friends, lovers, yes. But with him? She never did… 

It seemed they were bonded by time, by the blood that ran through their veins, and yet always divided by something he could only hope to mend. 

“Okay so, judging from the Blueprints Tesla and I managed to uncover, there are two entry points into the underground Labyrinth.” Henry began. “However, even though they both lead to the same part of the central tunnel system, they are devised to trap you on the outside paths, and we haven’t exactly countered for that.” The HAP admitted sheepishly. 

“Heinrich, don’t insult me. You really think I would neglect counter measures for something as problematic as that?” The Vampire retorted, glaring at the young man. 

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were working on this together.” Henry shot back, and Nikola smirked.

“Well while you were busy installing that hideous excuse for shielding into these devices, I, apart from mourning the death of engineering, was adding a few upgrades.” His eyes gleamed, and Helen rolled hers, sighing. She could practically see his ego expand. “Now the GPS will locate the specific markers, like coordinates, and will lead us to the centre, from either entrance.” He finished with a smug look on his face that said, I am a genius, bow down before my greatness. 

“Yeah, well,” Henry cried, “I installed tracking beacons, and they are very impressive, also.” 

Kate patted his shoulder “Yeah, you tell him Hank.” 

“So, divide and conquer?” Will asked, trying to steer them back onto task and Helen thanked him for it. 

She nodded, “More or less. Kate, Will, and Henry. You will take the first entrance,” Magnus gestured to the tunnels. “Nikola, and I will take the other.” 

Wait, Nikola thought, Helen and Him? Without the children? There really was a god. 

A smirk found its way across Nikola’s features. It seemed that Helen needed him, it may be for strategic purposes, (he was a genius, vampire after all), and not just for his company, but he wasn’t going to complain about that. 

“Hold on, Magnus, can I talk to you for a second?” Will asked, noticing Tesla’s sudden enthusiasm at her announcement and not trusting it for a second. 

Helen sighed, knowing full well what her protégé was going to say, but followed him to the back of the van as the others proceeded to conduct a maintenance check. Or, otherwise known as, standing around looking like they were doing something useful, to pass the time. 

“Are you completely out of your mind?” 

“Not the first time someone as asked me that, but I am sure you have a valid reason,” she remarked dryly. 

“I can’t believe you, you’re going into a pitch black, underground labyrinth with only Tesla for backup?” Will whispered harshly, and Helen almost laughed. 

“Yes, because I haven’t been in dark passageways or dangerous situations before with a vampire as my only company. May I remind you, I have known him for over a hundred years, and I will be perfectly fine?” 

Will gave her a sceptical look. “And how many of those years has he not tried to either kill you or gotten you into said dangerous situation?” 

Well, she couldn’t properly defend Nikola on that one. In terms of killing, it had only been the one: Rome. But in terms of getting her in trouble? Honestly she lost count. 

“Seeing we are already going into one, I think that is irrelevant and that is hardly fair, considering my line of work,” she scoffed.

“Magnus, defend him all you want, but we both know he is nothing but trouble. Tesla always has an agenda.”

“Really? And what, prey tell, would be his agenda? Luring me into the dangers of a romantic candlelit dinner? Or perhaps something more sinister: a sonnet, proclaiming his undying admiration for me in the dark.” 

“I don’t know, it’s Tesla, he has a twisted crazy mind set on world domination and god knows what else.” He cried, exasperated. 

“I am well aware of his flaws, but like it or not, he is a valuable asset and we need him.”

He sighed. Talking Magnus out of something that she had set her mind on was like staring at a wall and expecting it to move. 

“Will, I understand and appreciate your concern, she softened, noticing his defeated expression, “But there really is no need, I trust Nikola, he would never do anything to harm me,” and then added “intentionally, anyway.”

Magnus was attached to the vampire, that much he knew. Her face said annoyance when Tesla was around, yet her lips seemed to lift into a quiet smile, her eyes gleamed when the two of them bantered. They were small, subtle symptoms of fondness, no more than what one would impart upon a friend. However; it made him wondered just how deep that attachment ran, especially after her mentioning Tesla reciting a sonnet for her in the dark. That image was just so ………creepy, it made him shudder. 

“Fine, but I still think this is a bad idea.” He crossed his arms, as if to make his position on the partner arrangement clear.

“Well, think of it this way. Would you rather that I paired him with you instead?” she raised an eyebrow pointedly as she watched Will’s face turned from frustrated to horrified at the very prospect. 

“On second thoughts,” Will swallowed, “he is all yours.”

“A wise decision,” came her amused reply, as they returned back to the group. A smile softened her features as she watched Nikola bantering with Henry and Kate (more like trying to vaporise them with his snarky replies). She really needed to talk to him about harassing her staff. 

But for now, she would let it slide. Her mind still dwelled over her protégé’s words. Would they get into trouble? Without a doubt. But whatever they faced, they would face it together, and during whatever crisis they were facing, with Nikola by her side she knew one thing for certain: it would never be boring.


	9. The Sonnet and the Vampire

“Care to share the source of your amusement?” Helen enquired, arching a brow as she strapped the device to her wrist. The soft glow of her flashlight illuminated the vampire’s smirking features. She knew that look. It spoke of nothing but mischief.

“Who, me? Nothing,” he replied innocently as he followed her through the tunnels, with that glint in his eyes. “I was just merely lamenting over you, me, and our current predicament, without those pesky children.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” She remarked drily.

“Why don’t you tell me? For those rather enticing romantic fantasies were yours, not mine,” Nikola countered, his smirk widening.

Romantic fantasies?

Then it clicked…

Her heart filled with dread. How did he…?

Oh, that devious, bloodsucking, fiend. Damn his vampiric senses, he was not supposed to have heard that. Worst of all she couldn’t deny it, he would spot her lie a mile away.

“Really Helen, if you wanted me to take you out to dinner, you only needed to ask. The sonnet’s a stretch but I can work with that. Lucky I can read in the dark”.

“Eavesdropping is not a commendable trait, Nikola,” she countered, proud that her voice didn’t waver, her face a neutral mask that gave nothing away besides agitation. Why must he always make life so difficult?

“I can’t help that your secret desire for me to sweep you off your feet was practically begging me to listen,” He answered, a grin in place.

“I assure you, my only desire right now is to kick you” she snapped as they turned around a sharp corner, shoulders brushing against each other as the path became narrower. Perfect, just great. Even the architecture was working against her.

“Then since yours could be drastically improved, shall I tell you mine?” Cheeky, she thought, as their sides were pressed together, his words a soft whisper that caressed her, causing that delicate blush to deepen.

She really did not have time for this. Frustrated, as they walked into the open chamber, she turned to ‘face him, soft light cast from the torch, removing the veil of darkness, but unfortunately not the Vampires obvious delight at her reaction.

“Focus, Nikola,” her tone serious, eyes trained on his, which was less threatening as a traitorous smile touched her lips, his smile widened in response.

“I am.” He countered.

“On the mission.”

“Oh that. You weren’t specific,” He shrugged.

“Dear god. Please, give me the strength not to strangle him,” She muttered, walking off into the tunnel with Nikola following in her wake, smirking all the way, as she navigated their way around the complex layout of pathways.

But despite the thrill she felt when she blushed as he reminded Helen of those rather lovely ideas, she had no doubt fantasized about (he certainly did in between the joys of invention and plans of world domination, all except for the sonnet, that was new). Although it was not those sweet sentiments that caught his heart, for during her conversation with Huggybear, she had admitted something far more touching. She trusted him.

That was something very special indeed.

But that warm feeling was very short lived as cruel logic, took its place.

“She may trust you with not trying to kill, her or harm her, but that doesn’t seem to apply all the time, she shies away from your affections.” 

The truth of that burned and he recoiled from the intensity of its flames, but the voice continued mercilessly. “Admit it Nikola, she lets you stand by her side but she will never feel comfort in your embrace.”

I know, he admitted, a shattered, broken whisper. But she did….. Once.

A sad smile graced his sharp features as he remembered.

Helen lying beside him, curled up in his arms. It was complete innocence. She smiled against him as they fell asleep, the embrace of a friend. But it was always more than that. Each time his arms encircled her it was ‘I love you’. A silent promise from him to her. One he vowed to never break.

But all things, no matter how beautiful, came to an end and so did that perfect world. Moments lost, as Johnny stole her away with Victorian charm and empty promises. Leaving Nikola alone with nothing but beautiful memories.

Every fond embrace now belonged to his rival. John held her heart, her love. Everything except her mind, that beautiful mind, which belonged to no man. But that didn’t stop her from being John’s. A possession in which he prized and guarded with the ferocity of a jackal. She could have had anyone, for no man could deny her.

Not even a Serbian genius who never gave any thought to love, beyond filial boarders and invention.

Oh, how he remembered it well, the malevolent Jealousy that coursed through his veins, tore through his heart and threatened to engulf his mind. Seeing her with that boorish oaf was a daily source of Hell.

But he could have coped with that, if only she had not been so happy. To see her happiness that Nikola wasn’t a part of, that love in her eyes for a man that wasn’t him.

That was truly misery.

He wanted the pain to end, for the world to swallow him whole, where there was nothing, nothing but endless black. It would have been peaceful to descend into such bliss.

But even that emptiness would have plagued him. For no bliss could come from an endless sleep when even his dreams ached for her.

It was pathetic, honestly, to long for someone, knowing they could never feel the same. To crave their attention but let their gaze tend towards another. To have these feelings for that person and never give them a voice.

It didn’t need to be heard, he thought to himself, she was already in love, and what could my affections could possibly offer her?

Nothing…

Yet they still remain. Dormant, waiting. Even if it means forever, time had no effect on them. Death was  
not as tangible, as it was the others. But that in itself was a curse. A beautiful agony he endured, because she was worth the pain.  
He continued to hope, in his youth, to dream, that maybe, she would feel something for him.

But did that happen?

No.

Helen became engaged to that psychotic dishcloth.

A ring upon her elegant hand, a dark gem amongst gold, shone blood red, a pale comparison to the crimson beauty he had met that autumn day. Her dress shimmering in the morning light, golden curls wandering down her back.

It was a mockery of their first meeting and it crushed him.

All their secret looks or gentle touches, during the sickening moments of her courtship with John were never a finality, never real, until that dreaded moment. In vain he pretended that he didn’t notice, that he didn’t comprehend the symptoms of love that went beyond simple affection. But for all his imagination he could not deny it then and if he was honest, he never had.

Nikola had seethed and growled like a wounded animal, a brilliant man reduced to a mourning, lovesick calf. How the mighty had fallen.

He poured everything he had into his inventions and designs. Wires that never shattered him. Metal coils that never abandoned him. But never loved him either.

Hours became days, the metal and wires became his life, his existence, nothing else mattered. Not even himself.

After four days, locked away in his room, Helen had found him, a crumpled mess on the floor, his eyes were black orbs rimmed with red. Exhausted and half-starved. Her concern was a wave that enveloped him as she rushed to his side, but he didn’t want her pity. He didn’t want her to be here. To see him like this.

Nikola stared down at the paved stone floor and remembered as she held him close despite his protests, her pulse like sweet music to his ears. A music that ran through her blood. So beautiful, and so dangerous. For both of them.

Yet, he knew, he would never hurt her. He couldn’t. 

The memories passed like the phantom of their past.

He focused on her pulse as she walked through the tunnels, the rush of blood through her veins. Her heartbeat. It was a sound like no other, still as beautiful as ever was. He could quite happily just listen to its rhythm.

Her Rhythm.

To a human, it was merely a sound that said you were alive. But to a vampire its meaning was infinitely more special. For the Vampiric race it was a song that established the entirety of that person. Their passion, their joy. Their pain, their sorrow…..

Their love.

That was a sound he had heard played for others, but never for him. Whereas his had never stopped for her.


	10. Thoughtful

They had continued to walk deeper through the tunnels for an hour and yet there was no sign of the abnormal shipment or the supposed dealers. It was mildly exasperating and Helen hoped that the others had had more luck. However; she was hardly going to abort now. Though Nikola on the other hand looked like he would rather listen to a lecture on the marvels of DC current, than continue. 

“This place is the epitome of filth. Even the rats have abandoned the vicinity.” 

“Come on, Nikola.” Helen teased “I thought you enjoyed missions.”

“Well currently, the lack of hygiene has dulled its unquestionable joy.” He sulked “but alas, I must press on through this drudgery,” he sighed and she chuckled.

“At the rate you’re complaining, I am honestly surprised you haven’t run back to the van.”

“Don’t tempt me Helen,” He growled, continuing to analyse their surroundings with utter contempt. But he remained beside her, long elegant strides like a tiger on the prowl, a very angry and hygienically inclined tiger. Yet at the same time, he was also saying ‘I am not going anywhere’. She just shook her head and smiled. He really was impossible.

The bricks became slick beneath their feet, and a damp smell filled the air, so still and morbid amongst the endless darkness. It was cold and unpleasant, she had to admit, but at least she wasn’t alone. She wrapped her arms around herself. So much for her jacket, she may as well have not have worn it for all the warmth it provided. Why did it suddenly feel like she was walking into an ice cavern?

She pushed on, ignoring the apprehension that wormed its way through her mind, but remained cautious as she couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right about this. Though danger was hardly going to deter her from finding out more about these shipments of red listed Abnormals. She just wished it wasn’t so damn cold. Her breath formed like clouds of frosty smoke. 

Nikola felt the temperature drop too, but barely payed any attention to it, wrinkling his face in disgust at the grim which covered the walls with an icy sheen. He shuddered, wondering when this fresh source of Hell would end. 

Thoughts of distaste balanced on the edge of his tongue, but fell as he saw her shivering, her breaths shallow as if she was inhaling shards of ice. His eyes softened as his gaze lingered upon her observing her movements, his own displeasure quite forgotten, lost to her discomfort.

Wordlessly he removed his jacket, moving in closer to wrap it around her shoulders, although Helen turned to face him before he could actually get that far. She may not have been a vampire, but damn, she certainly had fast reflexes.

“What are you’re doing?” she enquired, her movements coming to an abrupt halt.

“Helen, relax, it’s my jacket not my arms. Although it could be my arms if you wanted.”

She ignored that last bit and regarded his smirk wearily. “I don’t need your chivalry Nikola,” she sighed softly, slightly touched at his offer (the first one, that was).

“Of course you do.” He countered, jacket still in hand. “What you don’t need, is Hyperthermia.”

She rolled her eyes “It’s hardly cold enough for my core body temperature to drop at all, let alone contract Hyperthermia,” she retorted, while trying not to rub her arms. It would only encourage him.

Although, despite no risk of hypothermia, her body was covered in Goosebumps and threatened to start shivering again. But she would not yield.

And, it seemed, Nikola would not either.

“They always did say doctors were the worst patients,” he sighed clicking his tongue disapprovingly.  
“And you my dear, are a text-book case.” In a swift movement, he draped his jacket around Helen, despite her protests. His fingers gently brushing her arm as he pulled it around her shoulders, so light was his touch, for a fleeting moment, she wondered if he had touched her at all, and the jacket had not materialised of its own accord.

“Nikola….” she began, then paused as the warmth enveloped her and she tried really hard not to sigh with contentment. So she went for a quiet exasperation instead. Which to her chagrin didn’t work at all, especially when he was looking at her like that.

“Warmer?” he asked softly.

She nodded, biting her lip, not trusting herself to speak. It was too gentlemanly of him, his grins and flirtations she could handle but this, whatever this was, made her want to melt.

Oh please, it’s only Nikola, she reminded herself sternly, and those emotions faded into ghostly whispers that lingered in the depths of hidden thoughts and silent longing, her eyes flicked to him for the barest of seconds then dropped to the floor.

Oh no, definitely not, she thought. Helen, you’re cold and miserable. Don’t add delusional to the list just because he decided to be thoughtful.

“You needn’t have done that.” She sighed quietly, composing herself before facing the vampire.

Nikola winked at her and embraced the cold draught in a thin grey cotton shirt with a black buttoned vest and pants. If there was a symptom of discomfort he didn’t expose it. Show off.

“Your gratitude is so touching Helen, I only wish I could hear it,” he purred and she slapped his chest playfully.

“I’m surprised anything can be heard over the sound of your ego,” she countered, shaking her head and continuing to follow the blueprint shown on the device.

“I assure you, my personal veneration, is silent for an Angel such as yourself.” He moved closer, a mischievous glint in his eye. But she wasn’t daunted by his proximity.

She raised an eyebrow. “Doubtful. I thought you were an atheist?”

“Well, religion was never my forte, being a vampire and all,” he sighed, moving back to pacing by her side and she turned to him, wondering why he had given up so quickly. Then when he had her attention,  
“However,” He whispered, appraising her “goddess is much more fitting.” He smirked, she rolled her eyes, impatience mixed with amusement.

A goddess, really? She pushed that particular image out of her mind only to find him staring at her with such intensity.

His gaze was like electricity, dangerous but enticing all the same. Though she knew well enough to take heed of the danger, so like always she evaded him and his flattering remarks, taking refuge in the distance between them.

“First an angel, now a goddess? Apparently that silence doesn’t extend to your flattery.”

“It also doesn’t extend to shrewdness, but I am feeling rather generous tonight, so I will let that one slide.” Came his casual remark, his footsteps in time with hers.

“How very gracious of you.”

“Indeed, I must stop letting you take advantage of me,’ his tone, sarcastic, softened to a playful smirk.  
“But admit it, Helen, celestial devotion appeals to you.”

“Hardly,” she scoffed, “unlike you, I am not taken by the idea of senseless worship.”

“Oh really? Well it is your loss. For the undying admiration and affection of a vampire certainly has its perks. I will even include the sonnet. He offered, in what he hoped was a tempting whisper.

Helen gave him a look “Hopeless, absolutely hopeless. What am I to do with you?” she smiled shaking her head.

His smirk faltered, for only but a moment as one thought echoed through his mind.

Love me….

But he swallowed down that particular sentiment and instead replied with something more suitable for the occasion, something that made it easier for both of them.

Continuing to hide under a flippant disguise. That was both a blessing and a curse.

In some ways Tesla was a master of deception, who held the cards while his audience remained in the dark. But with her, he was merely a conman who fooled no one but himself. It was delicate balance, their relationship, and now was not the time to tip the scales.

“Well, I have a few ideas; you, me and a bottle of 95 Bordeaux would be a nice start …..” He began, knowing full well that she would stop him midway. Sad, but true.

“Nikola.” She warned and he relented, his hands raised in well-rehearsed surrender.

“You asked,” he shrugged as they walked side by side.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” She gave him a pointed look that was really more amused then fierce.

“Perhaps not, but to say what we mean and what we want are two very different things.” He countered, grinning.

“Careful Nikola,” She whispered, stepping closer to him, “You are well within slapping range.” Her eyes levelled with his and, after a moment, she continued to walk ahead of him. As if brushing past his casual flippancy while teasing him with her own, something she had refined down to an art over a century worth of practice.

However; she didn’t deny his remark. As there was a part of her which was more than delighted by the notion. A part she tried so hard to suppress. She didn’t know what was worse, that feeling of pleasure that ran through her, or the fact that he was right.


	11. How to Lose the Element of Suprise

3 hours later

The device continued to glow a comforting blue in the darkness. They were getting closer to the centre  
and, hopefully, the abnormals.

The air became even colder now, and she wrapped the soft wool tighter around her body. It was so  
warm; she pressed her face into the collar. It smelt just like him, it was like his scent had never changed.  
A smile crept upon her lips.

Why was that so….. Comforting?

Helen looked down at the device on her wrist and noticed a small side passage that was only several  
hundred meters from their original destination. Interesting, it seemed to be emitting a very strong heat  
signature, higher than any human could generate. So that must be why it was so cold down here. To  
keep the abnormals placated.

Fire salamanders, Helen thought, they were only docile in cold temperatures. She turned left, leaving  
Nikola to wonder where on earth she was going until they came across a large room, filled with small  
transparent temperature controlled containers. Fiery reptilian like creatures curled up asleep inside  
their icy prison, small, smoldering flames dancing across their hard, scaled backs.

“Dear god, I have never seen so many Pyreous Slamandeous.” Helen gasped. “This species is incredibly  
rare and has an extremely slow gestation period, yet from what I can tell they are all hatchlings, some of  
them, judging from their size, are barely three months old.”

“Besides the amusement of setting things on fire, why would someone want a fire-wielding  
chameleon?” Nikola enquired, gazing at the small abnormals in their peaceful, cold-induced stasis.

“Salamander,” Helen corrected. 

“They are mostly sort after because of the mucus they excrete over  
their body: highly flammable, yet protects the amphibian’s skin. Dealers harvest the mucus while they  
are in stasis.

“Well I can’t blame them for that. Those flaming Jalapenos would burn your hand off, otherwise,” He  
reasoned, then immediately reconsidered his reasoning as Helen gave him a most withering glare.

“I mean, how dare those villainous fiends harvest mucus from sleeping amphibious infants?”  
Helen shook her head and proceeded to look at those sleeping amphibious infants.

“The longer they keep them in that temperature-controlled chamber, the greater the cellular damage, I  
need to get a closer look at them.”

“Helen,” his voice was soft yet held a hint of hesitancy that she was not used to hearing from him. But  
she was rather touched by his concern “I don’t think now is the time to play with the fiery salamanders.”

“I am not going to remove them from the enclosure, I just want to inspect the damage to their physical  
development, merely an observational assessment”. She assured him.

“Haven’t you done that already? You determined their age, size, and have already deduced that they  
have or will have experienced cellular degeneration.”He grumbled hands on hips, he really was  
endearing when he was concerned and, she suspected, slightly jealous.

“Nikola, you can’t expect to be the centre of attention all of the time.” She teased.

“Well obviously the centre of yours has been taken by a fiery demon from the unknown blackened  
depths of some hydrothermal vent.” He exclaimed, one hand resting on his hip.

Helen restrained her laughter and settled for an amused smile, then turned her focus back to the  
creatures, her eyes sympathetic and her heart reaching out to them. She was just about to cross the  
threshold of the room, only inches away.

Then, suddenly, Nikola grabbed her by the waist and pulled them back towards the wall of a side  
passage which was surprisingly dry and clean, (not that she gave it much thought), Holding her so close  
to him, her back pressed against his chest. Now was definitely not the time for his antics.

“I assume you have an explanation for your actions?!” Helen hissed as she moved out of his rather warm  
embrace, his arms slowing slipping from her waist as she stood beside him.

“Well aside from the fact that you’re simply irresistible?” Nikola whispered turning to face her and she  
shot him a glare.

“Less flattery, more facts, please,” she raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, but before you get all high and mighty, in my defense It was for completely altruistic reasons. As,  
in your plight to save Earth’s abandoned and exploited creatures, you almost tripped the alarm sensors  
on the door and I am fairly sure those high intensity lasers were not set to stun.”

“And embracing me was just part of this selfless act?” Helen whispered dryly.

“Of course. It was a highly critical part in expressing my concern for you.” He countered, huffing lightly.

“While I appreciate being spared from that,” she growled, “Next time, a simple warning would be more  
than sufficient.”

“Sufficiency,” he scoffed, “that is merely practicality with no style.” He crossed his arms as if to  
exemplify his point. “Besides, its much more fun …….” He paused, turning away from her, his body tense  
and alert. Something was wrong.

“Nikola…..” she enquired but he interrupted her, leaning closer to her face. “Well, don’t look know, but  
it seems we have company.”

Helen glanced at the device on her wrist. Damn, he was right. The thermal imaging showed at least eight  
people coming from their right, and more from the other side.

“Bloody Hell,” she cursed under her breath. This Lorenzo was more resourceful then she had thought,  
he must have had surveillance cameras planted all over the tunnels. Turning off her flash light they  
waited in the pitch darkness and, for a moment, all she could hear was her own heart racing.

A sharp metallic klick echoed through the tunnels, a sound that only meant one thing: they would shoot  
them both without a second thought.

Henry, Will, Kate… what if they had already been spotted? She placed her hand to ear, to contact them,  
but resisted. Her team could look after themselves, they were more than capable in situations such as

this and, if they weren’t, she was really in no position to offer any assistance. But she couldn’t think  
about that right now. First they needed to get out of here.

“Nikola,” she whispered softly, as she pulled out the gun strapped to her thigh wrapping the cord from  
her device and attach the flash light to the top of it. “How close are they?” She could hear the group  
talking but the sound seemed to be muffled, disjointed conversation bouncing around the walls.  
Nikola peered to the side briefly looking over her. “About 45 meters, a bit less, Night vision googles.  
Well, there goes our element of surprise.” He retorted sardonically.

“You could say that again.” Helen nodded, biting her lip, still scolding herself about their current  
predicament and the fact that this mission was turning into a complete bust. At least they had found the  
abnormals. Well… some of them. Helen was not convinced that Lorenzo had interest in only the fire  
salamanders; he was sure to have others. The question was… how many?

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. If they could just get to the other side of the tunnels they could make  
it into the clear.

“We need to create a diversion, otherwise we are never going to get out of here,” she breathed, her lips  
very close to his ear.

“Whatever did you have in mind?”

“Your magnetism.” She explained and then internally groaned at her own statement. As if is ego needed  
to be stroked any more.

“Why Helen, I’m flattered,” he responded with a smirk she could not see, but the mental picture that  
his smug reply painted was more than enough to imagine the accompanying expression.  
“Can you stop inflating your own ego for one minute and help me?” She whispered, exasperated. “I just  
need you to manipulate the magnetic field….”

“And generate our own, personal force field,” He finished for her, catching on to her train of thought  
almost instantly. Though giving how long they had known each other it was hardly surprising.

“Well, in that case, you’re going to need to hold onto me,” He stroked her arm with his hand, and  
smirked as she slipped her hand into his with a frustrated sigh.

However; instead of claiming her hand like she had expected, his fingers tentatively wrapped around  
hers, more hesitant than confident, as if he was convinced she would pull away from his touch. Yet  
earlier he had no trouble grabbing her by the waist and pulling them against a wall.  
However; she knew very well, he was a man of contradictions, she just wished he would just stick to one  
and make her life easier. But then again… where was the fun in that?

Helen, despite herself, smiled softly at his uncertainty. It reminded her of when he first asked her to  
teach him to dance at Oxford, he was so shy and nervous, and he couldn’t look her in the eye let alone  
hold her in the correct position for the waltz. So she had taken his hand, and gently slipped hers into his  
while placing the other on the curve of her waist, watching him as he swallowed hard. Still not meeting  
her gaze, just looking at their interlocking hands. The man could do the most complex equations without  
breaking a sweat, yet when it came to dancing with a woman, or even holding her hand, he was lost, so

perplexed. So unsure yet so in awe of her. It seemed even now, under the arrogance, her old friend was  
still there, waiting for her to teach him once again.

She turned to face Nikola but the darkness was like a veil between them, so Helen reassured him by  
gently interlocking their fingers as she had done before. It was as if saying ‘this is our dance Nikola, I  
won’t pull away’.

Nikola was most surprised by this action; his body tensed up beside her from the contact, the sensation  
sending shivers down Helen’s spine as she felt him relax. Thankfully, she had stunned him enough, so  
that any flippant remark died on his lips.

Helen smiled to herself. Even after all this time, she still loved the power to render Nikola Tesla  
speechless.

“On the count of three,” Helen mouthed turning to him again and Nikola stroked the back of her hand  
with his thumb as if to tell her he understood, preparing to generate the field on Helen’s signal. But just  
as they stepped out from their hiding spot, a gun shot fired, the sound rippling through the air.

Helen had no time to move, no time to think. She was too late. They were too late….


	12. The Heroics of a Vampire

She closed her eyes as the force hit her, so fast and quick. She didn’t even have time to make a sound. Her body tensed, expecting pain to sear through her side. But it never came.

All she felt was someone’s arms wrap around her, her head resting against a familiar shoulder and her feet lifted from the ground. The air was rushing past her, as were the bullets. 

Nikola, she thought as her eyes flickered open. Only the flash from the deadly ammunition could be seen as he ran with her in his arms. His vampiric speed weaving through the armed dealers with ease, but he wasn’t fast enough to miss every bullet. 

Several shots fired and she heard a grunt of pain. Judging from the way his body reacted, they had shot his right shoulder, back and possibly his side. She could smell the metallic tang of his blood. He was obtaining bullet holes faster than he could heal.  
So much for the magnetic field… 

Turning on the flash light on the top of her gun, she shot at the attackers over Nikola’s shoulder, blinding them as a second resort because, as far as she was concerned, she was the only one who could shoot this vampire. It was a privilege she held, and her alone. 

“Nice shooting, Helen,” he grinned, his voice deepened as he vamped out, allowing the healing process to accelerate. 

“Nice running,” she replied despite herself, ducking and shooting again, however, the gunfire seemed to be more intense now and Helen was limited on ammunition. As well as trying desperately not to get shot herself, by their attackers. However; poor Nikola was unfortunately caught in the crossfire and while it was necessary, she hated using him as a vampiric shield. 

But she was most surprised the bullets were missing her, when she shot over his shoulder. Nikola may be bullet proof but some of them surely would have passed through his body and straight into hers. Yet here she was, unscathed. Though it didn’t take a genius of either of their calibers to figure out that her luck was not that good.

He must be concentrating the magnetic shield around me, she thought looking at him. Damn it, Nikola why didn’t you generate it around both of us, you’re tearing yourself apart! 

She ducked her head as they fired once again, pressing gently against his chest. 

Nikola, despite the multitude of holes through his back, continued to put on speed and after a few heart-stopping seconds, the gunshots became distant. He could hear the footsteps retreating. 

Odd, he thought but he did not dwell on the matter. They were both alive and relatively unharmed that was all that mattered.  
That, and the vampire was not slowing down. Not until he was sure they were safe. That she was safe. He didn’t have enough time to shield both of them so he contained the Magnetic field around her. Yes the bullets would sting like hell, but at least he would heal. Helen wouldn’t, and he refused to lose her. 

So, like on a submarine, he was the sacrificial anode, but on the plus side, she was in his arms. Not quite the romantic situation he would have liked, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Helen removed her left hand from around his neck and checked her device but the screen was so damaged, she could barely see their signals.  
“Damn it.” Helen whispered “I can’t locate Henry’s tracking beacon.” 

“Don’t jump to conclusions just yet Helen, I am sure the kiddies are fine, you have trained them up to handle these situations, give them some credit”, he spoke softly then pulled a face “ Wait, what am I saying?”

“Something rather considerate I believe.” 

“I know,” he recoiled “I think I need to be shot again.” 

Helen rolled her eyes and placed one hand against her earpiece. 

“Will, where are you?” Helen called into the microphone, fear seeped through her calm as she heard nothing but the crackling of static. 

“Henry, Kate” she tried her voice breaking just a bit. Nothing. Her heart dropped.

“Doc” a familiar voice echoed in her ear. 

“Henry, thank God. Where are you? Are the others okay?” 

“Yeah, just a bit shaken from our run in with a giant tarantula. I have never heard Will scream so loud.” 

“Of course Huggybear screamed,” Nikola snorted. 

“I did not scream,” said another voice, Will’s she presumed. 

“Where are you?” 

“At the entrance of the tunnels, the damn spider wouldn’t let us back through after it chased us out, plus the communication dropped out, until Henry got it working again” Kate chipped in. 

“Alright stay where you are, Nikola and I will meet with you shortly.” Helen replied and looked at her friend, his face masked in shadow. But while his movements were graceful and sharp, his multiple wounds were obviously taking their toll even in his vampiric form. 

“Nikola” Helen her arms tightening around his neck as he speed around a corner. “Please Stop, you need to rest.” 

He was silent as he continued navigating the Labyrinth, from memory. 

“I won’t drop you, Helen, if that’s what you’re worried about,” He jibed after a moment, his vampiric voice deep and metallic. 

“Yes, that was my greatest fear,” she retorted dryly, then softened. “At least give yourself time to recuperate.” The emotion behind her words made something inside him soften, her concern was so touching, so sincere. But they were almost there, he could hold on for a bit longer, reluctantly he allowed his pace to slow down to a brisk walk, as the entrance could be seen 60 meters ahead from the exit of this miserable cesspool. 

“I’m fine, Helen.” He assured her, his fangs piercing the inside of his lip. 

“Fine!?” She exclaimed. “You’re bleeding, bullet ridden and clearly delirious!” 

“You know, last time I checked, vampires were immortal. So, as touching as your sarcasm is, it’s ruining the heroic experience.” 

“We are in no further danger, Nikola. Please put me down, you are struggling to walk, much less run with me in your arms.” She pleaded. 

“No,” he breathed not looking at her. 

She rolled her eyes, exasperated at his infernal stubbornness. “And why on God’s earth not?” 

“I don’t want to give this up, not yet.” He purred softly readjusting his hold, pulling her closer to his chest. 

“Nikola, now is hardly the time for this.” She countered, relaxing her hold, one hand resting against his chest, the other wrapped around his neck and tired not to encourage his antics which was terribly hard in this position. “For one who loves logic, you abandon it frequently. You’re injured and I am perfectly capable of walking myself.”

True, but this is infinitely more pleasurable don’t you think? Let me indulge in this favorite fantasy of mine.” He countered. 

“Yes, being shot at while running with a woman in your arms certainly is a fairytale come true.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm, and concern. It was a balanced blend of both. 

“No, just running with this particular woman in my arms. I am highly selective.” He smirked, then softened as he heard her quiet sigh. She was visibly irritable but her tense muscles began to relax against him as if she needed this, somehow, as if she needed him. It was a silent longing, possibly wistful thinking on his part, but he was curious none the less. 

“When was the last time you let someone hold you Helen?” His tone was serious and soft. 

That question caught her off guard. Of everything he could have possibly asked, that was not what she expected. 

Helen’s mind began to sift through her memories and fell onto one in particular. 

She was drowning, water was rushing through her mouth, and darkness enveloped her vision, icy tendrils wrapped around her dragging her down, her arms uselessly failing through the water as the water sprite pulled her down. 

Her lungs burned with a demand for oxygen, yet she could not obey, her mind began to drift as she struggled to stay conscious. But she was slipping into the darkness, into the void. 

was so cold, so dark, it made her want to sleep. The harder she fought, the more it dragged her down, her heavy garments easing her decent.  
She was fading, her eyes closing while her body struggled to cling to life. 

Then suddenly she felt arms wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her away from the creature and the darkness lifting her weary body from the frigid water as if she was a feather. 

It felt like she was floating. The air bit at her frigid skin, but she hardly felt it. All she felt was this man’s arms, around her like a cocoon.  
It could have been any of her friends, Nigel, James….Nikola. All of the five had been present during that mission. Although being the hopeless young romantic she was, Helen had always thought it had been John. Or rather convinced herself it had been. 

“Helen,” he had whispered, “come back to me please.” His voice was familiar, soft and deep, filled with a desperate plea that only evaporated when she had started to breathe, violently coughing up water. She had felt so safe in his arms, a warm hand caressing her face so gently, and the touch so innocent, so chaste, yet it expressed such affection, such passion, such love. She didn’t want to leave his arms. 

However the man’s identity remained a mystery, even now. All she remembered clearly was waking up in her room, cold and alone. Wanting nothing more than for that stranger to appear and hold her once again. 

Helen let the memory fade. Half convincing herself that it was just a fantasy, imaginings best left forgotten. 

“A long time,” she admitted, turning away, she suddenly felt very aware of the intermit nature of their proximity, their faces merely inches apart, his arm securely wrapped around her lower back, the other hooked underneath her legs, his lean body pressed against her side as he carried her. It was uncannily similar to that night by the lake. But she tossed the notion aside. 

However she did observe that for one who was so skinny, he was certainly more muscular then he seemed, even with his vampiric strength. Wait, since when had she been taking notice? 

Since Oxford, a small voice whispered.

She hated that tiny voice. 

“Well, just for comparison is this one better than said last?” He whispered, a smirk in place and she couldn’t help but protest. 

“Nikola, I didn’t plan for us to get shot at and for this to happen,” she gestured with her free hand to him carrying her, “you just rushed in and…”

“Swept you off your feet? Yes, my dear, true romance is never planned.” He finished for her and she glared at him. 

“Funny. Neither was the Titanic,” Helen replied sweetly. 

“Fine, be sadistic.” He sniffed. “But I would personally ensure that our parting would put DiCaprio’s final scene to shame.” He grinned. 

Helen smiled, her hand against his chest, head against his shoulder. Absolutely incorrigible. “With your theatrics I am sure it would.” 

A smile played with the edge of his mouth but he said nothing, for nothing needed to be said and he didn’t want to ruin this. He knew he should have listened to her but… the pain and exhaustion was worth it, as they passed through the tunnels into the fresh night air, aglow with the promise of dawn, still dim but a welcoming change to the chasm of unpleasantness that lingered behind. 

“Dear god” she gasped as she saw the damage that had been inflicted, his shirt was covered in blood, bullets pressing through his abdomen, tearing through flesh and material. Her fingers gently brushing over the hole in his shoulder, the skin trying to knit together but obstructed by multiple bullets. 

His eyes trailed their path, momentarily distracted by her concern and, well, her. Then they fell back to his attire with distain.  
“Oh, don’t remind me, how I hate those cretins. Thanks to them I will have to burn this shirt and vest once we get back.” Nikola scowled. 

“Even the tie?” She teased. 

“What tie? You mean this bullet ridden, pitiful excuse of fabric?” He exclaimed and she couldn’t help but be amused at his dramatics. 

“Well I am keeping this one from your merciless rampage.” she replied and his eyes snapped up to her, lingering on the jacket she pulled around herself. 

“You beautiful, divine, savior. Celestial being of the heavens.” He appraised her. 

“Flattery aside,” she rolled her eyes “I am rather glad that you have decided to spare it.” Helen smiled as she looked at him.

“You know, normally around this point, the maiden gives her valiant hero a token of her appreciation.” He enquired hopefully, mischief dancing in his eyes. 

And she laughed. “Normally but I’m afraid, this is all you are getting.” She patted his cheek and smiled. 

“What kind of token was that, a gentle slap to the face?” Nikola enquired pouting, thinking how evil all those Disney movies were, inspiring false hopes. Those writers should be ashamed of themselves. 

”Ah, but it was an appreciative one.” She winked at him, still holding his face and stroked it with her thumb, which surprised him. “But thankyou Nikola, really.” 

His expression softened at that. “At your service, milady?” he whispered, his face leaning into her touch ever so slightly, and a smile ghosted her lips, then it was gone as was her hand from his cheek. 

“Alright, you have had your heroic moment, you can put me down now.” 

“Indeed, I can,” Nikola reasoned as his trademark smirk returning to his lips, teasing her as he made no move to do so. She gave him a look.  
“I would have thought it was well within your capabilities, yes. However; remarkably, I am still here.” She arched a brow, bemused, wondering what he was playing at. 

“I know,” he grinned “And I truly marvel at the prospect.” 

“Well, less marveling and more obeying.”

He looked away from her, pretending to think on the matter then returning back with mischief dancing in his eyes. “Oh, but Helen, you know me. Obedience is certainly not my middle name.” 

“Seriously Nikola this is childish, it is not that hard to let me go.” She jested lightly, though with a hint of warning that said ‘put me down, or I swear to God.’ 

“On the contrary,” He whispered, slightly saddened and their eyes met, once again. “There is nothing that perplexes me more.”  
Their faces were very close now, almost dangerously so. 

It was as if there was nothing but them, suspended in time. Though he was tired, he felt like he could have held her forever and Helen didn’t try to pull away despite asking to be released. 

“Doc….” Henry shouted, running up to them from the van, elated at the site of Magnus, then extremely shocked as he observed their boss being held by the vampire, with her arms wrapped around Tesla’s neck, staring at each other with such intensity. Nikola’s shirt, covered in blood and bullet holes. He could barely take his eyes off them, mouth agape. 

“What the…Magnus, are you okay?” Will enquired, observing the pair, shooting Tesla a dark look. 

“Woah, okay. Princess Bride moment happening right now”. The young woman exclaimed, her eyes shifting from her boss to the vampire. 

“Will, Henry, Kate,” Helen blushed slightly, as she tried to move from Nikola’s embrace and he reluctantly obeyed, gently placing her down. Instantly missing her closeness, her touch, as those lovely arms slid from around his neck. 

“We may have encountered some complications,” she answered smoothly despite herself, moving respectable distance away from the vampire. Nikola didn’t know what hurt more, the bullet holes in his chest, or her moving away from him. 

“Some?!” Kate cried, “What the hell happened to you two? Vlad looks like he has been shot at least 20 times!”

“Obviously arithmetic is not your strong point, Freelander.” Nikola replied bitingly.

“Well excuse me for caring.”

“I’m a Vampire, not some pitiful broken soul that needs to be mended by your concern.”

“Yeah right, Fang boy, don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were looking at the Doc like a lost puppy when she slipped from your arms.” Kate scoffed. 

But before he could reply with a snappy retort, Helen interrupted, “How about instead of bickering, let’s head back to the hotel and relay the details latter.” Everyone grudgingly agreed, eager to get back to their rooms and have a long hot shower. 

Will sighed and sat in the front seat of the van with strained patience. This was going to be a very long car ride she decided as she followed her team, sparing a glance at Nikola over her shoulder to see how he was fairing. 

He held himself with a catlike grace, an air that bordered on condescension. But really he was crumbling around the edges, the same for his attire. Then suddenly he gave her a very strange look and stumbled against the van. 

“Nikola.” Helen cried, reaching over to him as he gripped onto the door to steady himself. 

“I’m fine, really.” he replied brushing away her concern, he hated it when she was worried, although the attention was certainly not unwelcome, one hand on his arm, the other wrapped around his waist to steady him as she helped him into the van. 

“Doc, what’s going on? I thought he was bullet proof.” Kate observed as Nikola slid against wall, groaning slightly as the van took off and roughly hit a pot hole.

“I don’t know, but we need to get them out as quickly as possible.” Unfortunately Helen couldn’t remove them while they were moving, they would have to wait until they got back to the hotel. 

Sorry Nikola, she thought sympathetically. 

“And someone please instruct Heinrich how to drive, for he seems most insistent on hitting every damn pothole in Vienna.” The Vampire snapped, his eyes changing black, fangs bared. 

“Alright Vlad, don’t go all draconian on me, sheesh.” she replied then turning to Magnus. “I will tell the guys to hurry up,” Helen nodded as the young woman moved to the front of the van. 

Helen kneeled beside her friend, unperturbed by his fangs, her fingers moving his collar aside and resting against his neck and he closed his eyes, concentrating on her, her scent, her touch, her heart beat, slowly he morphed back. 

“Dear God, your pulse is elevated.” She whispered softly, her brows knitting in concern, his pulse should have been only slightly elevated, not this rushing concertino. 

“That’s because you’re so close to me.”

“When was the last time you fed?” She enquired, ignoring his antics. Her doctor instincts were kicked into overdrive. 

“A day, maybe two, if you exclude the wine.” He winced as he shifted his position, he could feel every bullet inside him, one or two, that was a picnic, child’s play, but 17 was a bit much, even for him. 

“You are just as bad as you were at Oxford,” she shook her head. “ I lost count how many times I have had to remove bullets from you.” She moved to grab the emergency supplies from her backpack even if she couldn’t remove the bullets until they arrived she could at least ensure he was conscious. 

“87 times and counting,” he replied, looking down at his chest to properly inspect the damage, parts of his bare skin could be seen trying to stich itself together while others were a gaping hole with a glinting bronze metal nestled within the soft tissue. 

“Damn, what kind of ammunition were those thugs using? Whatever they are, I hate the person responsible for inventing them.”

“My guess, they are single rounds. But from the side effects you’re experiencing, I think they could be laced with a toxin which would possibly explain why your normally accelerated healing has slowed down,” She replied, walking back towards him with a bag in hand and placed it before him. 

“Helen, is that cow’s blood?”

“Yes, now drink up, so you don’t faint on me.”

He rolled his eyes, and smirked “My my, aren’t you bossy today?” While she could tell he was hungry, he made no move to grab the satchel.  
“I know it’s not your favorite antelope, but it’s the best I could do, and you need it.” She sighed. 

“At the moment, I wouldn’t care if it was sheep’s blood, but I ….. Would you…. Can you just turn around?” He paused, looking away from her, almost embarrassed and she gave him an uncertain look. 

“Nikola?”

“I don’t like feeding in front of you, okay.” He whined staring back at her and she looked at him incredulously.  
“It’s not as if I haven’t seen you drink blood before.”

“Yes, and I hated every moment you had to watch me. Vampires have etiquette too, you know, and drinking blood in front of a lady is not one of them.”

“No Nikola, you have etiquette.” she smiled, “Vampires do not. As I recall, Athena had no qualms about using me as a blood canteen and she was a woman.” She offered, sitting beside him, the sides of their thighs, touching slightly, but neither of them pulled away. 

He scoffed “I said a lady, Helen, not the spawn of Satan, herself. There is a dramatic difference.” She chuckled at that, resting her head against the back of the van.

“Indeed there is, but that doesn’t change the fact you need to eat.” He felt a plastic bag placed on his lap, and gave her a look. But all he received was that deep concern that filled her gaze. 

“Not if you are going to be watching me during the course of the meal.”

He was determined not to yield to it, despite the hunger, despite the pain, despite her eyes which could compel him to do just about anything.  
He set his jaw with that stubbornness she knew only too well. But, while principles were necessary in life, as a doctor she could not allow mere etiquette to override his health. 

Helen’s stare matched his, equally determined and unyielding. Two could play at that game. He turned away arms crossed, almost daring her to do her worst, and she gave him an artful smile, accepting the challenge. He really was just an overgrown child sometimes. 

Placing her hand on his forearm she leaned closer to him, with a soft whisper. “Please, Nikola.” Her quiet plea shattering his resolve, his walls softening at her touch. He hated it when she did that. For the woman had more power over him then he would care to admit. Seriously she just had to say please and her wish was his command. It was ridiculous. 

Nikola stared at her fingers resting on his arm, and restrained himself from placing his overtop, and stroking them. 

He sighed. Damn, why it was so hard to resist her? One would think over a hundred years one would have perfected this to an art, evidently he hadn’t and it wasn’t through lack of trying. It was through lack of, well… enthusiasm. 

If he was superman, Helen was his kryptonite. 

“Fine,” he sighed, his eyes lingering on hers as her features softened, but the concern was still evident. he just wanted her to relax, to smile to laugh, to sit beside him like this when he wasn’t suffering from multiple bullet wounds.

“But on one condition.” He warned. “Since you will not turn around, you have to close your eyes.”

“Nikola, this is really not……”

“Oh, yes it is ….” He interrupted, then replied with a smirk, “Come on Helen, you know I won’t bite you, just close your eyes.”

She regarded him with a glare, but did as he requested “There. Satisfied?” 

“Perfectly.” She could hear the grin in his voice and sighed, “Stop smirking, Nikola, I am not that attached to you.”

“Really?” came the teasing whisper “Then your impressive grip on my arm is for what, Moral support?”

She groaned inwardly. She really had to stop doing that. Releasing her hold on his arm, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. That cheeky devil. 

“Are you finished yet?” she enquired after a few minutes of closing her eyes, he was so silent, when he fed, she couldn’t even hear him breathe. 

“Yes.” Came the soft reply, Helen opened her eyes and looked at him, his mouth was stained with red at the corners which he began to wipe away with a handkerchief he had pulled from his trouser pocket and the plastic bag, now empty of its contents was merely stained with red residue. 

“How do you feel?” she asked, her irritation, melding away as she observed his face, his colour was definitely better although he had always been pale.

“Like I am covered in blood and in desperate need of a nice Claret, with some lovely company I might add,” he admitted with a smile, “If you would be so willing to join me.”

“Tempting, but first I have to remove those bullets.” she gestured to his chest.

 

“Ah right.” He cringed thinking of the pain that he was yet to endure. “One bottle shall not be enough.”

Helen shook her head and smiled. He really was something…


	13. Helen And The Pouty Shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry i haven't updated this story in awhile. But i hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has read commented or given kudos to this story, i really appreciate your support. You are all awesome!!.

After an hour and a half, of driving over pot holes and Will’s poor taste in music. They finally arrived at the hotel, much to all of their relief. Especially Tesla’s.

“Well it seems this is the end of our trip.” Helen made to get up from the floor, holding her hand out to help him, to his feet.

“With the horrific experience of Wolfe at the wheel and Junior’s blasphemous crimes when it comes to selecting music, it’s a miracle we survived.”

She rolled her eyes “Honestly It was not that bad?”

“I would have rather been strapped to the outside of a plane, flown by a cross eyed pilot.” He sniffed indignantly one hand on his hip as the van door opened.

“Careful, Nikola, I might be persuaded to arrange that exact scenario on the trip back.” Helen smiled sweetly, and was met with a withering glare.

“You’re bluffing.” He challenged though felt more uncertain as she moved closer with that glimmer in her eyes, gently placing, the vampire’s jacket around his shoulders then whispering with a sly smirk “Try me.”

With that she turned away leaving him more irritable and confused than before. Helen stepped out onto the pavement and waited for her Vampire, who was still insulting Henry’s driving by the time he decided to join her.

Will and Kate were about to get out too but thought better of it as Tesla was not in a generous mood at the moment, not that he was very generous to people to begin with. Except perhaps Magnus.

“Will, Kate?” Helen enquired, looking up at them, expectantly.

“Umm… Henry needs help to find a park.” Will offered lamely.

“I do?” The Hap’s brow creased confused but that was soon fixed as Kate elbowed him. “Yeah, I mean Yes, of course I do. Parking, it’s a real killer.” He coughed slightly.

Kate almost face palmed, but settled for grinding her teeth “Yes how will we find a park, in this perfectly large and spacious parking lot.” she glared at Will, who shrugged innocently.

Helen gave her team an impatient but understanding expression.

Not many people could handle Nikola in general, let alone when he was bullet ridden, grouchy and complaining more than usual. That just seemed to add a whole new realm of unpleasantness.

Especially if he didn’t like you.

Will was smart to stay in the van.

“Anyway, Doc, you and Count Dracula go ahead, we will meet you guys later." Kate gestured from the window to the hotel.

Nikola growled “Compare me to the creation of the Irish hack one more time and I will throw you out of that van, I can see you smirking in there Heinrich, stop it or you’re next.”

“Nikola.” Helen warned sternly and he muttered something about, promoting disrespect in youth, looking more ill-tempered than murderous which was a considerable improvement, in regards to the safety of the children.

“Alright, Vlad, don’t get your fangs in a twist.” Kate replied with a grin as Henry pulled out and drove away.

Sighing, Nikola buttoned his jacket, wincing slightly as each button slipped through the loop. But it was for the best as his blood soaked shirt was sure to raise questions, to what had happened, and how he wasn’t dead.

“Can you please refrain from verbally assaulting my staff.” she sighed exasperated, taking his arm in order to steady him as they walked into the hotel.

“Helen, if we don’t train the children out of bad habits now, how else will they ever learn from their incompetence?” He grumbled as he allowed her to assist him through the perils of unwanted attention within the foyer and she shook her head, biting back a witty retort, he was already insufferable, she didn’t want to add sulky to the list. Helen really was just too tired to deal with that.

Walking through the wide open entry, she felt as if all eyes were on them. Maybe it was paranoia. But she didn’t want to take any chances. Not after what had happened tonight.

They should have slipped through the side door, but she didn’t think Nikola would have appreciated the stairs at this moment. However, she continued to act natural, giving the vampire a look that suggested for him to do the same.

Besides she thought, sometimes the best way to be discreet, is standing in plain sight.

She looped her arm around his back to support him as well as deter any unwarranted suspicion, while he slipped his around her waist a casual embrace.

Nikola played along, pretending to whisper something amusing into her ear and she laughed on cue and he drew her closer to him, Helen gave him a pointed look beneath her smile in which he returned with a cheeky one of his own, the delight shinning in his eyes, he was enjoying this far too much.

However their act, seemed to put people at ease and the eyes fell away or at least did not regard them with suspicion.

To them it was simply a couple who were enjoying each other’s company. It was a ruse they had played many times over the years. They played it so flawlessly, with a gaze they could anticipate the others reaction and improvise to suit. But sometimes, when he looked at her, it felt almost……..real.

Helen’s pace quickened slightly, and if Nikola noticed, he said nothing, until they arrived on their floor.

“ Well I can honestly say I have never been happier to see a hotel door as much as I do at this moment ” He gestured to their room with his free hand, the other still wrapped securely around Helen’s waist. Something that didn’t escape her notice.

“I can always, leave you out here to inspect its splendour.” Helen mocked as she pulled out the keys from her coat and he pulled a face.

“And deprive yourself from the sheer pleasure of my company, I think not.” He retorted wincing against her as they walked inside.

“Your right, if I left you outside, you would proceed to terrorize the inhabitants of this hotel, starting with my staff.” She pointed out dryly, her sarcasm masking how worried she was about him. Normally when he was shot, he recovered quickly, but he had never taken this many bullets and something, some toxin or suppressant was affecting his healing.

The quicker she got them out the better.

“Hey, I resent that remark.”

“No you resemble it, that’s why I have to keep an eye on you.” Helen gently slipped from his embrace and he leaned against the table, his eyes never leaving her as she went to retrieve the necessary equipment.

“Is that the only reason?” He smirked as he gingerly sat on the edge of the table, she looked away from him subtly, as she went to collect the necessary items. “It is reason enough.” she replied flatly, returning to him with her medical kit, including a glass to put the bullets in, and trying to fight back a blush.

Why was it that no other man could drive her absolutely crazy, the way this one did?

It just wasn’t fair.

“Now please remove the jacket and your shirt and don’t…” she exclaimed before he could open his mouth “Say a word.”

He held his hands in mock surrender and for once did as she asked without a witty remark, something that she was sincerely glad for, until a devilish grin spilled upon his lips, which said far more than words ever could. With a glare she turned promptly from the room.

 _Obnoxious Vampire_ …….

Grabbing her scalpel from her other bag stowed under the bed, the one she always kept separate from the rest of her medical supplies.

The precious implement bound in a leather cloth was given to her by her father. She smiled touching its silver surface, as it gleamed in the light.

She missed him dearly and briefly wondered what he would have thought of her current roommate situation. It was no secret that her Father had never liked Nikola.

He hadn’t even met him before he had made that decision. None of the five had been overly fond of him either. Nigel seemed to like him more than John or James.

But Helen had always been fond of the Serbian, perhaps against her greater judgement and considering the amount of times he made her want to shoot him. She enjoyed his company. He may have been snarky, arrogant and was continually trying to take over the world, but then again no one was perfect, now were they.

Some people had friends that gambolled, she had a Vampire genius, who if he drank anymore wine he would be considered borderline alcoholic. With that she calmly proceeded to the room with the now shirtless _friend_ vampire.

His torso now exposed, pale skin covered in dark angry wounds stained with blood. He inhaled sharply as he turned to place the tattered clothing on the table.

While she wanted to tear her eyes away, she couldn’t help but stare.

Helen blamed it on the gory display, torn flesh where bullets had nestled into lean muscle. But that usually didn’t make butterflies suddenly decide to take up residence in her abdomen.

She bit her lip, furious with herself. This is ridiculous, Helen you’re a doctor, not a school girl, so quit blushing and act like it.

His jacket hanged limply from the side, of a chair while Nikola had just finished folding the remains of his vest and shirt in an orderly pile. Despite, his threat to burn them, he still treated the beyond salvageable clothing with respect and dignity. As if he was saying goodbye to an old friend.

At this Helen had to smile, she knew Nikola had a fondness for looking pristine and he hated it when he was not up to scratch.

Turning around, he caught a glimpse of that wistful smile, before it faded as she walked towards him.

“Have I done something right, or does my current appearance just naturally win your smiles?” He smirked. He had missed her, yes it was silly she was right here, but he missed that ease of comfort they used to share, without the fear of hiding her emotions behind that distant expression, he, had come to know so well.

“Neither I’m afraid.” She quipped walls back up, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

He watched her sort through her bag laying the forceps and scalpel on a cloth and tried not to wince as she carefully removed a bullet from his shoulder with metal implements (luckily it was shallow and did not require the scalpel) she wiped it against a cloth before holding it up to the light to examine it.

Her eyes catching onto the discoloration on the shell which were not the result of blood stains. “I thought as much.” she sighed, “Poison tipped.” Helen placed the bullet into the jar which landed with a metallic clatter.

“Well at least if nothing else, I was shot with quality.” Nikola exclaimed his fangs slightly exposed as she pulled out another one from his right side, his skin knitting back together rather sluggishly at first.

“You always did, have expensive tastes.” Helen quipped lightly hoping to keep his mind off the pain. “The wine and suits alone says more than enough of that.”

“I don’t do cheap, wine or otherwise.” He sniffed looking rather mournful at the pile of tattered clothing that sat beside him then shivered slightly, turned back to her. “My soul alone would wither and die if I was reduced to such inequities.”

“Really? I thought you already sold it for a nice Bordeaux.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Nice, Helen real nice” eyes narrowing at her “Take a stab at the vampire while he is bleeding.” “You know perfectly well I am not some tragic reincarnation of Dorian Grey, where he was a pitiful idiot with barely enough brain cells to spell his own name.” The Vampire pouted at her, his fangs extending protruding from his bottom lip.

He looked so adorable, she couldn’t help but chuckle at his expression.

“Yes go ahead laugh at my pain, just because you look utterly delectable while doing so does not mean I will forgive you.” He raised his hands dramatically.

“I am sorry Nikola it’s just when you do that you look like a pouty shark.” She smiled biting her lip and Nikola gave her a look utterly confused.

“A pouty shark? His face fell. Helen that’s barbaric, how dare you.” he cried aghast “What next a demonic crustacean.”

“Nikola, please….” She started trying desperately not to laugh as she placed the bullet in the jar.

“No Don’t Nikola me. I see what I am in your eyes” The vampire turned away with the air of a petulant child “nothing but a sulky sharp toothed fish without a soul.”

“Something which as of this moment is entirely accurate.” Her voice dry. “However, as annoying as you are, that is not my foremost impression of you, Nikola.” She replied gently her expression softening.

His eyebrows shot up surprised and she watched as a smirk played with the corners of his mouth. “Well then, would the lady, care to enlighten me?”

Helen’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she leaned in close, just a hairs breath away from him. Electricity shot through his veins as her soft cheek brushed lightly against his. Her mouth hovering over his ear as she whispered “No.”

“Minx” He growled softly, as she pulled away smirking to herself.

“That’s not fair Helen, I am just a poor wounded Vampire, utterly defenseless to your charms.”

“Yet I am sure you will survive.” She rolled her eyes fondly “Now please spare me from your melodrama, so I can remove these bullets.”

“Spare you from my Melodrama” He scoffed “I think I should be sparing my melodrama from you.” But did not resist as she began to apply the forceps to one of the bullets in his chest, the coldness of the steel only eased by the warmth of her touch. He winced, the pain was intense, but it seemed his accelerated healing was back in action. Something in which he was very much relived by.

Helen just shook her head and proceeded to remove a bullet from his shoulder, with the up most “care”, washing away the dried blood, with a damp cloth before extracting it with a pair of forceps.

His eyes turning black, then blue as searing hot pain went through his side, but he didn’t make a sound. Helen smiled apologetically as she proceeded to remove the others. Her gentle touch, providing a most pleasant distraction from the pain which inevitably followed. His sharp eyes focused on her and nothing else. Nikola to his credit only tensed, as she removed the damn things. Her brow concentrating as her fingers traced along the wound on his chest, then proceeded to do the same thing again. The first nine weren’t too bad, but they were shallow, after the tenth they started to get deeper.

It was difficult when his skin healed so rapidly, in some cases Helen had to use the scalpel to cut the half healed flesh so she could remove the bullet without tearing through him.

The glass, glinted menacingly in the light, now half full with bloodied metal.

She pursed her lips, she hated the fact of how he had taken so many. She hated how infuriatingly reckless he was. She knew he would heal, but what If it wasn’t enough, what if it was too much damage? “And with the toxin?” Helen, swallowed down the icy lump in her throat.

Nikola was healing, faster already, with each bullet removed he seemed to gain more strength. He would be fine. Her mind told her steadily. Yet something kept nagging her. Lorenzo was a more dangerous adversary then she had given him credit for.

They would have to be more careful the next time. Much more.

Nikola tried not to move or pull away when the forceps tugged on the metal embedded in flesh. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from completely vamping out or whimpering. He didn’t want to accidently swipe at Helen with his claws and whimpering, well that just wasn’t very vampiric, now was it.

He couldn’t think properly, he felt dizzy, His eyes closed slightly, his vision flickered in and out.

“Nikola!” she cupped his face “Come on, stay with me.” Her face was hazy, for a moment and he blinked dully at her. Until it cleared. The warm lighting almost giving her a soft glow.

“How many more left?” He enquired the words thick on his tongue, the pain had passed and her hand slipped from his face. Which he was rather put out by.

“It shouldn’t be much longer.” Trying to offer him some sense of comfort she had already removed fourteen bullets, by this time with next to no complaining from him. Something she was impressed by. Just three more to go.

Nikola had been in far worse predicaments than this, but she knew what it was like to have bullets removed and that was hardly pleasant. Super accelerated Healing or not.

“In other words don’t hold your breath” He tensed again “Agony is just around the corner and he is dying to meet you.” He replied dryly, as she turned to him, brushing aside his dramatics.

“Your ability to over exaggerate, is no worse for wear I see.” She countered, with good temper but her eyes wouldn’t meet his.

“It has a Vampires durability, what can I say.” He shrugged causally, his attention never wavering from Helen. While her movements were swift and careful. Something was bothering her and it wasn’t just his normal provoking remarks.

He closed his eyes for a moment, his senses heightened to every touch of her fingers as she cleaned the wound. The contact allowing him to feel her pulse, feel her sorrow that danced fervently each time she touched him.

However Helen was proficient at hiding her emotions, even from herself. Her mind switched on once again and severed the connection. Her heart beats becoming that steady, lovely and familiar rhythm, once again. _“_

 _You always did know how to shut me out.”_ He thought sadly, opening his eyes _“but you forget that, I know you too well Helen, I don’t need to be a vampire to tell when you’re hiding something._


End file.
